A Chance To Love
by sparksflyshadow
Summary: What if Dean and Sam ran into Jo again? And who is this other girl. Dean/Jo Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic. So sorry, if it isn't as amazing as other stories by other authors. Also, I'm not the best writer ever.**

**Anyway this is a Dean/Jo and Sam /OC story. Dont like this, then don't read. **

**It is kinda AU. Like it's after season 2, takes place two years later, but not season . Think of it as, Sam not dieing, and the brothers just kept hunting. **

**My OC: Name: Krissy Allyson Parker **

**Occupation; Hunter, of course**

**Looks: Tall maybe 5'10'', dark blue eyes, medium-dark brown wavyish curly hair a couple inches past her shoulders, lighly tan skin.**

**If you don't like, the way she looks, then imagine someone else...**

**Family History: mom died when she was young (you: oh yeah very creative), her dad died about a year and a half ago.**

**Jo: just watch the show...lol**

**Disclaimer: You are crazy if you think I own anything other than my OC. Everything SPN in this story belongs to Eric Kripke.**

Their dark blue car pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's.

"What do you want, Krissy?" Jo asked while she was stepping out the vehicle. She peered into the car's still open door.

"Umm. Cheeseburger, medium fires, and a coke. Oh yeah, don't take long. I'm like starving." Krissy said as she pulled her seat back into a more comfortable position to sleep.

Jo left, closing the door and heading on into the fast food restaurant. As she headed towards the door, in a brisk walk, she took out her phone. Two missed calls, from whom else but her overprotective mother. "Thanks," she said as someone opened the door for here. Her attention still on her phone.

"Jo?" Surprised and shocked to hear her name, she looked up. Sam Winchester. Out of all the places.

"Sa…Sam'" she stuttered. Taking a breath, she continued into the restaurant, with Sam following her. "Long time no see. Huh…" His hair's a little longer, and his bangs were different. She noticed that right away.

Been what, almost two years now? " He asked, smiling. Good to see you. How's your mom doing these days?"

"Alright I guess."

"Don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" Sam asked in a polite manner.

"I don't know maybe getting lunch." She joked. "So how's Dean doing?" Not having thought of him for a while, but suddenly memories flood back.

"He's good. Hey, what about you get something to eat, and I'll get him. He's just in the car."

"Why, this some kind of reunion?" Jo joked the second time in a minute. She asked with a hinting smile.

"Guess you could say that? What's the chance of us bumping into each other here?"

"Pretty slim," She said having to look up to him.

"Besides, I assume that you hunt now." Jo nodded her head to let his correct assumption. "Could kinda sense it." He finished. Jo gave him a puzzled look. So Sam went on," The hunt in town, that's why you're here right?"

"Yeah, your right. Krissy and me came to Danforde a couple of days ago." She said. "And she probably is starving by now. I.." Jo noticed that she was in the way of people trying to get by. She moved to the other side of Sam, to get out of the way of mother and her three children following her.

"Who?" Sam asked with a confused face.

That would make since he obviously wouldn't know her. Her thoughts raced through her head." Krissy, she's a really good friend of mine, well more like a sister. We sorta hunt together. We make a good team too, think of two Nancy Drew working together," She joked at the end.

"She in the car?" Sam asked slightly curious about whoever Jo was talking about. After she nodded, he went on, "Dean's in the car too. Probably wondering what happened. And his burger's getting cold. You know him, and how he is with food." He hinted letting her know he could go now.

Getting his hint, she came up with, "Yeah sure go ahead. What about we meet at the coffee shop down the street, to the left of here, in about an hour?"

"Why not, Four heads are better than two" Sam joked. Jo faked a laugh at his not so funny joke, which he thought was funny. It was one of the stupid things Krissy would laugh about. "Well, Jo, see you later. " The tall Winchester turned and walked to the door. She watched out the glass, as he walked to the parking lot, and got into Dean's '67 Chevy Impala that he adored so much. She sighed thinking about the older one of the brothers.

* * *

**Yeah, so that the end of the first chaprter. So what do you guys think, good or bad?? Should I continue the story or what. Please review, cause that would make me very happy please... Also I would love if you guys could give me advice on how to improve, or ideas on what I should do. Anything help thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened the door of his brother's car and settled into the seat."

" Dude what took you so frickin long?" Dean screamed at him. "Gimme that" Angrily he grabbed the McDonald's bag from Sam's hands. He reached into the bag, and grabbed a burger. Quickly he unwrapped it, and took a gigantic bite.

"Dean your not gonna belive who I just ran into."

"That's great Sam."

He continued to chew on his burger, or more like shoving it, into his mouth.

"No, seriously. I ran into, " Sam continued.

" Lemme guess, Pamela Anderson." Dean said, with a faroff look on his face. He sighed." God, I'd love to do that"

"Jo, I ran into Jo." Deans faced dropped at Sam's annoyed response. And Sam could see the chewed burger in his mouth that wasn't yet swallowed. " Close your mouth, I'd rather not look at that…" Sam continued.

" Woah?" He continued to talk, but the rest was inaudible.

" Jo, seriously. I am not joking. Swallow Dean Then talk. Well, back to Jo. It turns out we're not the only hunters in town. Jo and some friend of hers are" Sam was cut off.

"Who was the guy? And What did you say to her? What did she say?' Dean interrupted his younger brother. He sounded like a teenager girl asking her best friend's first date.

"Well, I told her that we'd meet her at the coffee shop close by to here, in about an hour. And she said she hunted with a girl named," Sam paused to think. "Umm.. Kristy or Kristin or something. Why were you jealous?" Sam smirked. Dean turned his head the other way in response to Sam's teasing. Sam knew that his brother had always liked Jo more than he had let on. He would deny it. But after being in a car with someone 24/7, you get to know if they like someone.

" So this chick's a hunter, what ever her name is." Dean asked, still turning his head towards to face his window.

" I guess, " Sam replied.

" Alright, then. Hey you gonna finish your burger," Dean asked after noticing that his brother hadn't finished his burger. Sam shook his head, and rolled eyes, and continued to eat his burger, after taking a sip of soda.

* * *

Anyway that was my second chapter thanks for reading. Please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I wish i owned the show..., but I dont.**

**It starts off with Jo and Krissy in the car.**

* * *

Jo was getting sick of her friend, Krissy's, complaining. "Shut up, will you. Just stop complaining. You sound like a bratty ten year old." Jo said in an angered tone.

"Well, sorry for sounding like a bratty kid Jo." Krissy said in her most bratty sounding voice trying just to annoy her even more. She switched lanes, and turned on the green light.

"They aren't' that bad, you know." Jo was talking about the Winchesters. Krissy never liked teaming up with other hunters that she didn't know personally. She never minded working with her "hunter family", she called them, but didn't trust others. Her "hunter family" was pretty much her real family. She was considered as her sister, which she didn't mind, cause that's what Jo thought of her too. Her mom was Auntie Ellen to Krissy. Bobby was her uncle, and the list went on.

"As long as they aren't cocky bastards who think girls can't hunt. They don't right. Cause I bet I could kick their asses. That's what I did last time, with that moron. Remember him, just tryinng to sleep with one of us." Krissy said in a really annoying voice.

"No, they're not like that, well at least the youngest one isn't. The older one, Dean, well he's a different story, and that'd take too long to explain." She smirked, shaking her head and turned to look out at the parking lot, they were close to entering. The car turned right into the parking lot. As the car came to a pause, she unbuckled her seat belt. Krissy sang silently to the lyrics of the current song playing on the radio, while turning it off. After, she continued to hum to the song.

Both of them stepped out of the car at the same time, as if in a movie. Krissy noticed, "Ha. That's cute. It's like out of a movie or something." Jo totally blanked out what her friend was saying, and began to walk briskly towards the coffee shop. Krissy followed her but at a much slower pace. While holding the door for her friend after reaching the small but comfortable coffee shop, Jo began to look for the two familiar faces. Instantly, she spotted them, all the way at the other end of the place. It was pretty easy since the rest of the people were teens, old ladies, or moms with their kids. It wasn't too long, till Krissy walked in the door. Even she, who had never seen the Winchesters, automatically knew where they were.

But Jo stated the obvious," They're over there at the other side."

"No, really? I thought it was those two lovebirds over there making out." Krissy responded sarcastically, making Jo chuckle.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Jo said. She turned around on her heel and, began walking towards the two brothers. Krissy was behind her, and noticed three teenage boys checking her and Jo out. So, she glared at them, as she walked past hoping they'd go back to doing whatever they were doing. After a couple more steps, she turned back to see if they were still staring at her, and after they noticed her looking back, they turned away. She laughed silently to herself.

Jo and Krissy reached the two brothers, who were sitting on the same side of the booth. They were so concentrated on what they were doing, that they didn't even notice the two young ladies standing by their table. Dean was looking out the window, at some women walking by, and Sam was dissolved in his laptop. He reminded Jo of Krissy when she was on her laptop. Before Jo got the chance to clear her throat to get their attention, Krissy had already gotten it, by doing the same thing Jo wanted to. Both heads turn at the exact time towards them. Jo, slides in the other side of the booth, facing Dean, Krissy followed, facing Sam.

Automatically, Jo began the introductions." Sam, Krissy. Krissy Sam. "She uses her hands to point. Jo noticed, Sam and Krissy smiling at each other. Cute, she thought, half sarcastically. She continued, "Dean, Krissy. Krissy, Dean." Jo looked up at Dean, who was staring at her with his forest green eyes. She immediately looked in a different direction to avoid his stare. Instead, she glanced at Sam and Krissy who seemed pretty comfortable with each other.

"Hey Jo." Dean's voice spoke out silently. She hesitatingly, looked up at him. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi, Dean." She made the moment less awkward, by smiling.

Sam took control of the conversation. "So what do you guys have on the... case so far?" His face looked more serious and concentrated from before.

"Well. Three teenagers dead. Drowning apparently" Jo said mocking her last word. "One in the 3ft side of the pool. The others in a pond. The teens all knew each other went to the same High School. Oakridge High School?" She continues, looking at her friend nest to her, who just nodded to tell her she was correct so far.

Krissy picked up from where Jo left off. "We talked to Ryan Lender's mom. He was the last dude to drown. He was straight A student, football team, student government, and well you can guess the rest. The innocent boy never did anything bad speech, by his mom." After she took a breath, she could see Dean staring at Jo, but not in a creepy way. She looked at Jo, who was looking directly at her. Krissy turned her line of view to the person in front of her, with medium brown hair, and green eyes. She noticed both brothers had nice eyes; the older ones' were more intense, while the younger ones' were softer.

Jo saw Krissy look at Dean with a confused look, and then straight to her. She shot a glance at him, he was looking right back at her, now smiling. Directly she was drawn into those same intense green eyes, she was familiar with. Shaking her head at him, she noticed that the younger of the four picked up the conversation.

"Yeah, we can't add more to that really. Except, that we talked to parents of Shane Woods. His story was like the same. And" Sam spoke up.

"What should we do now?" Dean interrupted his younger brother. Not long after, a waitress came to get their order.

"Four coffees. Anyone else want some apple pie?" Dean asked with a huge grin on his face. Jo just smiled at his obsession for pie. It hadn't changed since the last time.

"No coffee for me, but I'll have some pie." Krissy replied to Dean. Jo smiled mischievously at her brunette friend, who just rolled her eyes at her, both remembering their inside joke.

The waitress left, and came back to their booth ten minutes later with their order. The four shut up when they realized the waitress there. They returned to discussing the hunt, after she left.

* * *

Yeah, i didnt like the ending of that chapter, and i ll try to update soon, id probably update more, if i got reviews. cauz theyd like make me happy. and way happy holidays to you all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

As hour later, Dean and Sam were in the motel room, as probably Krissy and Jo.

"I mean, why did you have to go and volunteer us to move into the same motel as them? They could have come here." Dean whined to Sam, who was currently busy packing his belongings into the bag. Dean was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, while waiting for his brother to finish packing. Not hearing a reply from Sam, he sat up, to see Sam zipping up his bag. With that, Dean handed his brother the keys to the motel room, and headed to his beloved car sitting in the parking lot. He sat in the Impala, which he adored more than anything else, with the engine running waiting for Sam. His luggage was already in the trunk. Soon after, Sam entered the car, and they were both onto their way to the girls' motel.

**********

Jo walked out of the bathroom to see Krissy sleeping on her bed. The TV was on, so she concluded that Krissy had fallen asleep watching TV. Walking over to her friend, she decided to let her nap. Since, that would have been exactly what she would have done if she was the one sleeping. Jo gently took the remote out of her left hand, and turned off the TV off. Jo decided this was the perfect time to call her overprotective mother back. Her mom was on speed dial, 3, to be exact. Patiently she waited, for her mom to pick up, but when no one answered, she left a brief message letting her know about how she ran into the Winchesters today.

It wasn't long after, she heard knocking on the door, peeping through the peephole. She wasn't just gonna open the door to some stranger. Seeing it was Dean, she quickly opened the door to let him in. Now, she was face to face with Dean, who was wearing a suit.

"FBI Agent Mulder," Dean began, flashing his fake FBI badge as a joke. Jo just gave him a look that said she wasn't in the mood. Getting her message, Dean went on."Someone's having a bad day."

"And that's cause of you." Jo replied flatly.

"Anyway, Jo, we're staying in Room 112. Its two doors down. "

"Alright, good to know, I guess. Umm, come in?" Jo questioned, and opened the door wide, to let him in. He closed the door behind him, and went to sit by her on her bed. Dean left a couple feet of space between them.

"So, your buddy there, she's sleeping. Huh?" Dean looked over at Krissy who was turned to the other side, but it was obvious she was sleeping.

"Guess so."Jo's voice remained flat.

Nodding his head, Dean said," Anyway, we're thinking that two of us should go talk to the parents of the kid that died. And the other two... research. "He looked at Jo, to see her reaction.

"I'm good with that, lemme just go wake Krissy up. We'll go talk to them." Jo got up quickly, but Dean grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back.

"No, let her sleep, It's ok. Me and Sam, we'll talk to them. You can just stay here." Seeing Jo, roll her eyes, Dean went on. "Or, you can go, and And Sam will stay back." He spoke slower to see if she was ok with the revised idea. Jo nodded her head, to the second response.

Almost on cue, they heard knocking on the door.

"Sam," Dean whispered knowing that Jo would have already known that. He got up, and walked towards the door, and opened it revealing a Sam with an almost identical suit on, and carrying in a laptop.

Smiling, Sam said, "Hey, guys.", nodding to them. He turned his head to spot the one missing from the group, Krissy. She was sleeping on the bed at the other side of the room, where the window was. He made an educated guess."Guessing, she's staying back. Ok, Dean, ready to go now." He turned towards Dean.

Instead of Dean replying, it was Jo. '" Not so fast, Sam, "Jo said looking at both brothers. With a laugh, she went on," I'm not doing research." She emphasized her last word. "I'm going. Just give me a couple minutes."

"Then I'll stay?" Sam questioned, even though he knew the answer. No, way was Dean gonna stay back.

"Kay, Sam. Let's go Jo. Haha…That rhymes. Go Jo. "Dean laughed at his own pathetic joke. Sam just frowned at him.

But Jo, who wasn't too fond of the joke,"Shut up, you moron." Jo replied in an annoyed tone. Sam laughed at Jo's response, which caught Dean and Jo's attention. He just shrugged at them.

Jo walked over to her bed, and pulled out a small bag from under it. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the bag. It was a bunch of fake ID's of all sorts.

"FBI or State Officers?" Jo asked not even glancing up from the pile of ID's she was sorting through. She remembered Dean when he had entered the room, and then answered her own question. "FBI, right". She got one of the ID's, and grabbed an extra bag just to be safe.

**************

Soon Jo and Dean were on their way out the door, leaving Sam alone with Krissy who somehow had slept through all the ruckus. He closed the door behind them, not soon enough, because he saw Dean checking out Jo who was walking in front of him. He rolled his eyes at this, and went over to the table next to Jo's bed. He plugged in his laptop to the socket, and turned it on. He was checking out the police reports of the deaths.

It wasn't even five minutes later, that Sam noticed that Krissy was waking up. He could see and hear her shifting uncomfortably in her bed. Not sure, of what to say he kept quiet. She didn't even know that he was there, all she'd know is that she woke up, and he was in the room. After being lost in his thoughts, for a couple seconds, he finally looked at her again; she was yawning, and pushing off the covers. Krissy got up, and started to stretch. She saw him, and he knew it. He looked away, then at his laptop, going back to work. He didn't even know what he was reading. Out the corner of his eyes, he could see that she was approaching him.

"Sam?" Krissy spoke softly, and sounded sleepy.

"Yeah, good afternoon. Well, more like evening. Nice nap?"

"Sure. Where's Jo?" She asked. She only wanted to know where Jo was.

"She and Dean went to go talk to the parents of the other kid that died." Sam replied to her question.

"Ok, alright, what room did you guys get then?" Krissy asked. She kind of guessed that Jo would be with Dean. Also she knew that it would be awkward between her and Sam, because they were alone, and they hardly knew each other. Her stomach growled, but Sam didn't seem to hear anything. Krissy climbed onto Jo's bed and grabbed the bag of chips and two soda cans from the food pile between Jo's and her bed.

"112. It's a couple doors down." Sam answered going back to his laptop. Krissy came by again, and dropped off the chips and handed him the two cans of soda on her way heading to the bathroom. Sam opened his and took a sip. Krissy came out of the bathroom in a couple of minutes. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail any longer. She grabbed the other chair, and pulled it close to Sam, so she could look on to his laptop. She took a seat, and opened her soda and the bag of chips. Krissy offered Sam some, and he took some.

"Anything interesting?" She said looking into his eyes for just a second.

"Nothing really," Sam replied. For the first time, he noticed her eyes. She had pretty eyes that were an uncommon shade of dark blue. She actually wasn't too bad looking either; actually she was more like really beautiful and very appealing to the eye. Also, she had a nice smile, and was really tall. His thoughts were again having their own conversation.

"Earth to Sam!" Krissy said with a laugh, waving her hand in his face. "You alright, there? You were like totally blanking out…"

"Umm..." He didn't really know how to proceed. "Just." He decided to just smile and let it go. Sam just went back to his laptop.

"Anyway, here. Want some more?" She handed him the bag of chips. Taking her offer, he dug out some chips and started munching on the crispy and addictive potato chips.

After a while, Krissy decided to get out her own laptop, and stated looking at the other articles. They would exchange interesting facts that could possibly be something to the case. Sam's phone rang, which made both Krissy and Sam look up. Sam didn't even have to look to see who was calling, because he knew it had be Dean.

"Dean," Sam said into the phone, letting his brother know that he was listening. He put the phone on speaker, when he saw Krissy coming over to him, and kneeling to his right, so she could know what was going on.

"Yeah, hey Sam. Look up the name Michael Landrow. Turns out this guy was friends with the other dead kids, and he went missing last year."

"Ok, we'll do that. Anything else?"

"We…that chick's awake." Dean enunciated 'that chick' almost in rude way. Sam glanced at Krissy, whose eyebrows were raised to what Dean said. Sam, smirked when he heard a noise that sounded like a slap, and then an "ow" from Dean. Jo'd smacked him.

"Well, she has a name, Dean." Sam said in Krissy's benefit. He could hear another voice, Jo, saying something inaudible to him.

But Dean cleared it up. "Oh, and Jo wants to know if we should get dinner on the way back?"

"Sure."

"See ya, Sammy. That is if Jo doesn't kill me." He joked and spoke louder.

Sam smiled, and hung up.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to update, im a couple chapters ahead of this, i just need to type them up. which is hard to do when you have school stuff. anyway happy new year. i d luv it if someone could review, even anonymous. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:everything belongs to Kripke except for my OC**

* * *

The four of them were sitting on the twin beds. Jo and Krissy were on Krissy's bed, sitting comfortably. The boys were on Jo's bed, not quite as comfortable as the girls. All were enjoying a cheesy pepperoni pizza that full of grease along with soda, while chatting about a the hunt.

"Turns out this Michael character went missing the October of last year." Sam said after swallowing a big piece of pizza.

"October 17, to be exact. Last seen by his younger siblings. Apparently he went out for a drive, and never returned. No kidding" Krissy added on to Sam's information.

"Wait, October 17, that's like the day the first dude drowned in the pool right?" Jo brought up. Sam nodded to her response.

"Bingo." Krissy said not looking up from the second slice of pizza, she was grabbing from the pizza box.

"So, they're all connected somehow." Dean said.

"Stating the obvious." Jo teased in a friendly manner.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe this is a ghost thing. Maybe Michael is a ghost."

Krissy interrupted Dean. She let out a big sigh. "Where's Melinda when you need her? She'd be able to help us, huh Jo?" She snickered.

"Ha! I get it." She smiled, and let out a light laugh."Watching a little too much of Ghost Whisperer." Both girls chuckled lightly at this, while the Winchesters shared a look of confusion.

"Never mind guys," Jo said, she didn't want to explain to them. "What about we watch some TV instead? We can come back to this tomorrow morning; it does not as if we're gonna get anything done now. We're all exhausted. "Nobody responded, so Jo just grabbed the remote which was right next to Dean. He lifting one his eyebrows, when she accidently touched his ass. Then he started to grin at her. It wasn't as if she meant to do that, and Dean knew it too. When a slight blush started to appear on her cheeks, she looked away, and pretended nothing awkward had just occurred.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Jo screamed in the sleeping brunette's ears.

Her friend cringed, obviously awoken with fright. But shifted to the other side of the bed, and pulled the comforter over her face.

"Hey, get up. It's like 9:00 already. She said in a softer tone.

"Fuck you. It's only nine. Normal people don't get up by now. So lemme sleep for…" a muffled voice came from under the comforter. Jo grabbed the pillow from her bed, and used it as a weapon hitting Krissy on her head, until she exploded out of the covers.

"What the hell Is wrong with." Krissy didn't get to finish, because Jo smacked the pillow in her face. Grabbing the pillow violently form her friend, she returned the "favor". "That what you get." She continuously hit her friend with a pillow. After several swears escaped from Jo's mouth, Krissy decided to stop. She dropped the pillow, and rushed into the bathroom, to avoid getting attacked again by Jo.

Jo had woken up and hour ago, and had gotten ready. Not usually a morning person, but she had a good night's sleep. She headed out the door, to the boys' room, which was less than ten seconds away. She knocked on the door. No answer. Not surprised, she continued to knock getting louder each time. Finally, an annoyed and exhausted Dean opened the door.

"Good morning, Dean," Jo said in a cheery voice knowing how it would annoy him.

"what, got tired of annoying your friend, so you came over here." He said in a voice that was unusually low.

"Huh, guess you figured it out. Get ready." She pushed the door more to reveal a Dean with only a thin, white tank, and boxers on. "And, umm, wake your brother up."

Dean let out a chuckle."You sure you don't want to do that, cause you like waking people up at like six in the morning. "Dean said, later sticking out his tongue after he saw Jo roll her eyes.

"Actually it's nine, and shut up and go get ready. We have work to do. So stop wounding like a whiny teenage girl. "Jo snapped back.

Walking over to his brother, Dean shook him till he awoke in a burst." What the..?"Sam sounded grumpy.

"Well, Jo here." Dean began. Sam looks over Dean's shoulder to see her near the doorway with her arms folded. "She's being bossy. SP we all have to wake up. So get up grumpy." Dean spit out his words, trying to offend Jo, which wasn't exactly working.

Sam got up sleepily, and shot Jo a bad attempt of an evil glare, and walked into the bathroom. Jo decided it was a fine time to leave.

As Jo was entering her own motel room, she could hear the shower on. Going over to Krissy's laptop, she typed in the password to her own account Krissy had created for her. Before, the only account was Krissy's, and when she would change things on her account, Krissy got pissed. So that led to creating an account for Jo. Jo had just enough time to check her email, and reply to the one from her mother. After that, at Krissy's request, Jo left the room allowing her friend to change. Having nothing better to do, she decided to head back to the boys' room to see what they were up to.

The door was unlocked, not always the best decision, to leave the door unlocked. She crept in, just to find the older Winchester happily sleeping on his bed, and Sam in the shower. She would hate herself if she didn't wake Dean up, the same way as she did Krissy earlier. Creeping nest to him with the pillow from Sam's mattress, she took a breath, then continued.

"Wake up!" she screamed in his ears. Without hesitating for even half a second, she started hitting him with the pillow, several times. Amused by his facial expressions, she started to laugh, and couldn't stop. She dropped the pillow, she just couldn't' stop laughing.

"Evil bitch." Dean muttered shaking. "Scaring the livin daylights out of a poor helpless man. Think that's funny. Hahahaha." He imitated her laughter.

Jo caught her breath before responding. "Yeah, actually it was. Your face totally made my day. "Jo said with a slight laugh.

"It's because I'm the most handsome guy out there, isn't it." Dean smiled. Jo shook her head. Dean grabbed her elbow, and pulled her into the bed. She plopped next to him, almost on top of him. Jo gave him a very unamused look. He brought his mouth a little too close to her face. She pulled back a little, but he moved closer, and brought his mouth next to her ears. Then he screamed. Jo cringed, and immediately punched him in the stomach, possibly a little harder than she meant to. And she left the room, just as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

I didn't really like the way this chapter ended, it was supposed to be longer, but i decided to divide it into two chapters. So much is going on, and it might be hard for me to update for a week or two. so sorry in advance, but ill try my best. Read & Review please. I'd love to know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer**: I dont own anything except for my OC. Everything belongs to whoever it does.

Krissy was placing her walnut colored hair into a messy bun, because of the lack of time as Jo stomped in the room. Right away, it was apparent to Krissy, that Jo was angry and frustrated.

"What happened?" She asked calmly knowing that if Jo didn't say anything now, she will at least tell her at a later time. Within a minute Jo finished the story.

Krissy couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "So in the end, you are mad cause he screamed in your ear. And that he pulled you into the bed."

"Well, not like that. He didn't pull me, well. Like that." Jo butchered her words.

"I know…But you kinda deserved it. No one likes to be waken up like that, believe me." She stuck put her tongue in a teasing way.

"You don't get it." Jo spit out. She rolled her eyes, and took a seat on her bed.

"Get what? That you have a thing for Dean Winchester" She said testing. What she got back was nasty glare from Jo.

"I don't like" Jo attempted.

Krissy interrupted Jo's denial. "Maybe I'm wrong. But I have known you since I was six, and I'm your best friend. More like only friend. But anyway…I think I'd know when you liked a guy. The way you used to talk about him before too. I mean you only mentioned him like a couple of times. But still it was like you wanted to dislike him, but couldn't. Plus, was it just me or were you checking his ass a couple of times." She took a breath after her speech. "So now, I'm gonna leave. As your biff, I also know when you're about to kill me. So yeah. Ciao" She tried to go to the door, but Jo stopped her.

"I seriously do not like him like that." Krissy turned to her with more attention. Even if I did, I wouldn't be more than a one night stand." Jo spoke with a very serious tone.

"Right. Ok. Let's get off this topic." Krissy said for Jo's sake.

"So we can skip the part of you and Sam." Jo said in a fake cheerful and exited tone.

Krissy's mouth formed an oval. "What?" She spit out looking confused." You're just trying to make me mad."

"Well, you two seem to get along, and you think he's hot" Jo made up the last part.

"What makes you think that I think that he's hot? I never said that." She copied Jo's hot.

"You…were…checking him out?" She questioned in a fun manner.

"Right, I was checking him out… hmmm…alright" Krissy chuckled at Jo's pathetic attempt.

"So, you think Sam's ugly." Jo joked.

"Yeah, anyway I will be back soon. And no I never said he was ugly. Actually he's pretty cute." She smirked at Jo. This was one of the reason she didn't always enjoy hunting with other people. Too many issues and acting like teens sometimes. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

About twenty minutes, Krissy came back with breakfast and coffee for the group. For the first time they were all in the boys' room, which was messier that the girls'. She plopped down after handing everything to Jo. Jo passed everything around to everyone. Krissy was sipping her orange juice while everyone else was chugging their coffees. Dean questioned Krissy twice why she didn't get more food. She just replied with 'I don't usually have to feed pigs like you'. Jo and Sam would just smile each time.

Krissy went into her car afterwards mainly to just listen to some music and take a rest. Her iPod was playing Lady Gaga. Slowly, she was drifting to sleep. The sound of knocking on her door, made her jump. She turned her head to the passenger seat door. Sam. She unlocked the door and paused the loud music. Sam ducked his head, letting himself in.

"They're. They're talking to Michael's family. So we have to" Sam began.

"Find his grave?" She finished his sentence.

"Right. I think it was in the West Street Cemetery, behind a church." Sam continued.

"Alright, I guess that can't be too bad. It's not as if we're gonna dig out his grave, in complete daylight." Krissy said, partly relieved.

* * *

Sorry, that I haven't updated in the longest time. I blame it on school and other stuff. I am a couple chapter ahead of this. But I have to type it all up. I'll try to update before the week ends. Sorry again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything except my OC belong to Eric Kripke**

* * *

A petite woman with fading blond hair opened the door. She looked surprised to see two people with FBI badges. She let them in, inviting them into the living room. Her face turned into a more worried look. "How can I help you guys?"

"This has to do with your son, Michael." Dean spoke out as he slipped his badge into his pocket.

"That's what I figured. The case was solved last year. Do you really need to bother us with this again?" Tears filled the woman's eyes. She wiped them away while looking away from Dean and Jo.

Jo started to feel sorry for the mother who had lost her son. She ignored the woman's question and went on asking about her son's personal life without acting too suspicious. They made a list of his friends, activities, etc. Dean would hand the woman tissues when she started sobbing, and Jo would console her.

* * *

Sam and Krissy were looking for the boy's grave when they were approached by someone from the church. The middle aged man seemed too curious about why they were there.

"Yeah, well Michael. Umm. He was such a good friend." Krissy said as fake tears filled her eyes. She tightened her grip on the flowers she was holding.

"How did you know him?" The man asked. "That is if you can talk about it" He seemed to feel bad about her tears.

"It's alright. Actually Michael and I knew each other from summer camp. Yeah, all three of us, were camp buddies. We were really good friends when we were younger"

"Well then, take your time. His grave is all the way over there." The man pointed in the right direction and left.

Sam who had kept quiet this whole time letting Krissy do all the talking, finally spoke up."That went okay." He watched as the man went back inside the church. Then he walked ahead of Krissy, leading the way.

"Pfft. Only cause of your puppy dog face. Very convincing Sam." Krissy smirked.

Sam stopped suddenly and turned to face the young woman standing behind him. He noticed that unlike many women she came up to about his chin. "My puppy dog face" He questioned her in a laughing tone. "No, it was only believable cause of the flowers you're holding." Krissy put her hands on her hips, holding the flowers in her left hand. "And your 'Michael and I were such good friends when we were kids' speech." He copied her sad face.

"Right." She replied sarcastically.

"And the fake tears in your eyes." Sam was smiling at the fact that he was winning the friendly argument.

"Fake tears? No. My eyes. They were watering cause of the wind. See look right now." She was right; the wind was blowing right at her face making her eyes watery.

"You know what? It doesn't really matter. We're here talking about who made him believe the lie." He shrugged and started to walk backwards.

"You're right. It doesn't matter anyway. Even though it was your puppy dog face, Sammy." She made a pouty face and smirked. She passed him and walked towards Michael's grave.

"Don't call me Sammy." It came out sounding like a grumpy five year old which embarrased him. Sam shrugged it off and raced to her facing the grave.

"Don't call me Sammy." She imitated. Krissy cracked up when Sam shot her a glare. When she laughed, he gave her another face. "Oh no! Someone help me. Puppy dog face Sammy here just gave me a death glare." She taunted, but ina friendly way.

"Ha-ha" Sam choked out while rolling his eyes at her.

"Fine, I'll stop." So she shut up. She placed the yellow roses at the grave. Underneath them she placed a night a yellow glow stick. This way it will be easier to find it at night, when they would dig up the grave.

_Michael Landrow. 1991-2008. Beloved Son, brother, friend. _Krissy read his grave and stood up. After noticing Sam reading it too, she stepped out of the way.

* * *

"So what now?" Jo asked when her and Dean were back in the car. Dean's stomach growled loudly and answered her question. "I'm guessing lunch then?" Dean nodded happily. Jo nodded back.

Dean kept silent not saying anything since entering his car. He started the Impala and started to drive. Jo noticed his silence, and so decided to not talk either. After a couple minutes of silence Dean spoke up.

"So how's Ellen." Dean asked glancing at the blonde next to him.

"She's doing well. Still at the roadhouse as usual. We visit her when we can. Usually like once every two months. "Jo said.

Dean nodded and then put a cassette into the player. Within seconds, a classic rock song began blasting in the car.

"Ha. You would Dean." Jo sighed. Dean grinned at Jo, and then shook his head to the music. He began to sing along.

Soon it wasn't only Dean singing. Jo had at some point joined along. After the song ended another one began, and again they sang together. Their voices seemed to blend together nicely.

They were interrupted by Jo's ringtone. Dean paused the music letting Jo answer the phone.

"Hey Krissy" Jo answered. She'd automatically knew it was Krissy because of the individual ringtone. She noticed that Dean was trying to keep up with the conversation. So Jo put her phone on speakerphone.

"Yeah, well we're having lunch now." Krissy's voiced boomed from the phone. "We're pretty much done."

"Dean and I are gonna go eat now. " Jo spoke.

"Alright then, tell me the names of the guy's friends. We'll go talk to them or something."

"I thought we were gonna do that." Jo was interrupted.

"And I thought you were about to have lunch too. Anyway, I'm better at talking to teens than you are. Remember that time, when you creeped those kids out. Not cool. Lemme do this one. Ok?" Krissy knew that she had upset her friend.

"Whatever the guy's girlfriend was Katie Connors. His bestie was Derek Sounder. There's more, but that's probably all you'll have time for..."

"Thanks Jo! Call me after lunch." Krissy paused for a second and then continued. "Which might take a while cause your buddy there eats like a cow. No offense Dean, if you are listening. But he ate like half the pizza last night. What the hell? Anyway, I got to go now. Ciao." Krissy ended the call.

Jo shrugged at Dean, whose mouth was an oval. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. He might have even slipped a "Bitch" in his muttering. Jo couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Yay, I had time to update today. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review please :) If you guys have any suggestions you can pm me or whatever. I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own anythig except for my OC.

And Sorry for not having any Jo and Dean in it. It was supposed to be longer, but I didn't have time to type it all up. But I promise that there will be more in the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Seems like you have a problem with my brother," Sam joked after Krissy hung up.

Krissy made a face at him. "No comment." She said and snickered.

"Right." Sam said hinting a smile.

The red–haired waitress came by the bill, and Sam reached for it immediately. He reached for his wallet, and paid with a twenty dollar bill. After that, they walked back to Krissy's car.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked as he was getting into the car. He seated himself comfortably in the car's nice leather seats. He noticed the sweet smell of candy in the car.

Krissy answered his question after turning on the ignition. "Plan. Well, I suppose we can just talk to the kids, as FBI or whatever."

"FBI?" Sam chuckled to himself.

"Ha. Guess, that would scare them. FBI wanting to talk to a couple teenagers. Imagine the kids' faces. That would definitely make my day. Fine then, what about the state police."

"That sounds okay." Sam nodded.

After a couple of minutes, which seemed more like hours of silence, they reached their motel. It didn't take them more than twenty minutes to get ready. Krissy was still getting dressed, so Sam took the time getting the directions to the high school. Sam was wearing a nice black suit and Krissy was wearing a dressy long sleeved shirt with a black pencil skirt. They hurried to Krissy's car and headed to the high school which let out students in a little more than an hour and a half. Within fifteen minutes, they were parked in the guest parking lot of the school.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and headed out the door. Krissy tried to keep up with him stepping out the car and shut the door, following him. "Hey Sam" Sam still kept walking but turned his head towards her."Ever heard of waiting? It's polite." She called out. Sam turned around and waited for her to catch up. "Uh, thanks Sam…" She said when she reached him.

They started walking towards the high school again. Krissy glanced up at him, noticing that his tie was crooked and this bothered her.

"What?" Sam asked when he saw that she was looking at him.

"Your tie... Its" Krissy didn't finish. Sam looked down to see that his tie was crooked. Krissy came closer to him, reaching for his tie. When Sam realized that she was trying to fix it for him, he looked up at the sky. His neck started to feel tighter and uncomfortable. He turned his head down to try to say something to her about it. Instead, he hit her head pretty hard making her tilt her head, burying it into his chest.

"Sorry. The tie..." He didn't finish when he noticed she was saying ow. Her face was still buried in his chest. Slowly, she moved away, partly confused.

"Sorry" Both of them muttered at the same time. Sam walked ahead, and Krissy hung back for a couple of seconds allowing a couple feet of room between them. Krissy, embarrassed by the awkward moment, pretended to fix her hair, even though it was fine.

Sam was grateful that Krissy was behind him, and couldn't see his face redden. After a couple of seconds, he realized that she was way behind him and so he paused, allowing her to catch up to him.

"Thanks." She whispered. She glanced up at him; her eyes automatically went to the pink stain on his shirt. It was from when she bumped into his chest. Her lipstick must have stained it. She planned out what she was going to say. "Sam, your shirt kinda has some lipstick on it."

"What?" He glanced down, and saw it too. He tried to wipe it away, but ended up smudging it.

"You could kinda umm…well… Wait, I have stain remover in my car." She felt stupid about not thinking of it before. Right away, she turned walking towards the car; Sam followed her but at a much slower pace.

* * *

As Always, please review. PM me if you have any suggestions. And I know this chapter was kinda cheesy...

But the idea is somewhat cutish right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC... Wish I did though. How great would that be?**

* * *

"Krissy's right. You can kinda be a cow sometimes, Dean." Jo began jokingly. Dean looked up at her and shot her a smile. His food was stuffed in the sides of his cheeks which looked like they were about to burst. Jo couldn't help but crack up at this hilarious sight. Dean, on the other hand could not laugh even if he wanted to.

"Huh" Jo sighed finishing her laughter. "You look like a monkey with everything in you cheeks. How do you eat like that?" Jo chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes at her and went back to his feast.

Within twenty minutes they were back in the Impala. "So…" Dean

"Alright, let's get back to work. Lemme call Krissy to see how their doing."Jo took out her phone out of her pocket.

"Or, you don't have to call, and we can go back to the motel." Dean grabbed Jo's phone before she was able to call. This situation got him a confused stare from Jo.

"What?" Dean knew what Jo was thinking that he meant. This obviously wasn't true.

"You know. Let the brains do the work." He half-joked.

"Brains? What about us then, since we're apparently not bright." Jo replied. "I don't know about you, but I'm not stupid. I" She was cut off by Dean.

"Brawn. We're brawn.' He flexed hi right arm as a joke. "See, we're better that the brains." He started to grin like Cheshire Cat.

"Alright, that's not bad I guess. Brawn." She pointed towards Dean. "And, Brawn with a brain." This time she was pointing at herself.

"Cute," Dean replied, and started to pull out of the crowded parking lot. It wouldn't take them too long to return to the motel. Like that, they rode back to the motel in complete silence, except for the rock music playing at a low volume.

Jo plopped onto her mattress in exhaustion. Dean just stood at her bedside and chuckled to himself.

"What Dean? I'm gonna take a nap, so do not bother me. Go away." She said in a friendly way. She stood up, and dragged her suitcase from underneath the bed. Dean watched as she pulled out a t-shirt and plaid pj bottoms.

"Sure, I won't wake you up by smacking you with a pillow." Dean said seriously then broke into a smile he had trouble holding in. Dean realized that only he thought this was funny, since Jo just gave him a confused face. Dean headed out the door, just as soon as he left. Withim a seconde he returned slamming the door open which made Jo jump. "Just to let you know, I'll be back."

"Oh, cause I can't wait to you again." Jo sighed and smiled at him, even though he had already gone and wouldn't be able to hear her. In about five minutes she was changed and in bed, waiting for sleep to consume her. Her eyes were blinking into sleep as who else but Dean Winchester walks in.

"Heya Jo. Nice nap?" He asked as if nothing was strange. He was in a white undershirt and boxers with a huge grin on his face.

"You're kidding right? "Jo yelled out, pulling her blanket over head in annoyance.

"Nope. Don't mind me. I'll just nap on this bed." Dean replied from Krissy's bed.

Jo felt as if she should warn him. If Krissy walked in and saw him in her bed, well she'd kill him. She was mentally arguing with herself on whether she should say something. Finally she decided on warning him."Dean?"

"Yeah." A muffled voice came from the other end of the room.

"Krissy's gonna be pissed when she sees you in her bed."

"I'm not scared of her." Jo could hear Dean laugh.

"But then you're scared of my mom. "

After a couple seconds of silence, Dean spoke up. "Well, your mom is different." This made Jo laugh. Only Dean would be scared of her mom. Hey, but at least she warned him about Krissy. Who knows what's up her sleeves? Dean should add her on his list of most fearful women on the Western Hemisphere. That is, under her mom. With this thought she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Krissy and Sam were in the car on their way back to the motel after a couple of successful interviews with teenagers. Turns out that Krissy and Sam are both pretty good at talking with the youngsters. The girlfriend mentioned that Michael Landrow usually hung out with the same people, and that some of them died recently. Also, she mentioned that she thought he was going to attend a party the day he died. But obviously, never got there. The best friend, a similar story, and he added that he was invited but he couldn't go to the party because he was with his family visiting relatives that day.

"Hey" Sam said to get Krissy's attention. Krissy nodded to him to let him know that she had his attention. "What do you think Dean and Jo are p to?" He went on.

Krissy turned to him," Your right, I totally forgot about them. We haven't heard from them in a while. Well, we'll just call them when we get back to the motel, which we're just entering the parking lot of." She looked at Sam and smiled at him. He did the same retuning a cute smile showing his white teeth.

* * *

So sorry about the short chapter.. But I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Als always review, it always makes me feel better. Any suggestions, pm or whatever. Also, I wan to say thanks to all those who favorited my story or added my story to their story alerts. And, one more thing, I think it is so cool that there people that read my story that are from other parts of the world. So cool. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything really kinda belongs to Kripke. Yeah I know its been a while since I've updated, but I blame it on school stuff, and my new spn buddy. you know who you are. jk(I dont really blame you, but i dont have any other good excuse)

* * *

Sam and Krissy were unlocking the door to Krissy and Jo's motel room. Krissy handed the keys to Sam who then unlocked the door, and entered the room with Krissy behind him. Their eyes scanned the room, instantly spotting the restful souls fast asleep.

"Talk about lazy" Sam whispered.

Krissy saw that the older Winchester was sleeping on her bed. She looked at Sam with a face that said what the fuck. She held out her arms as in a question.

Sam shrugged and replied,"Guess that's why we haven't heard from them." He was referring to how their short conversation in the car earlier.

"What the hell?" Krissy chopped her words like a chef would with meat. By now, Sam decided that Krissy was way too annoyed by this situation, and laughed to himself. She was all frustrated about Dean sleeping her bed.

"Sam get you fucking ass brother out of my bed?" She whispered loudly, and nudged him to get him to move.

By now, Sam was beyond confusing, and just went along with her. "Umm, alright. Sorry?" Sam was apologizing for his brother. He didn't quite understand, but he didn't think he should ask questions.

"Wait, "Se pushed Sam back with her palm on his chest to stop him. She forgot what she was thinking for a second after feeling how hard his chest was. There was no ounce of fat, only hard muscle. Pushing, these crazy thoughts away, she went on."I'll wake him up." She smirked. Then she headed over to Jo's bed. Krissy wasn't even trying to not wake Jo up. She was scrambling underneath the bed, and a couple random things flew out. Not any sooner, Jo shoots out of her bed looking frightened.

"Hey Jo" Sam waved to her. He didn't know what else to say because he also had no idea what was going on.

"Ow." All attention fell on Krissy who appeared again only this time she had a bottle of whipped cream in her left hand.

"Oh god. What are you gonna do?" Jo spoke as she yawned.

"What do you think?" Krissy hinted by glancing at Dean. Jo was more awake by now, and a slow smile crept onto her face. "And he's like the perfect victim. Don'tcha think?" Krissy looked annoyingly excited, which made Sam let out a chuckle. Jo just looked at her with sleepy eyes. Eventually, hopping out of bed, leaving it unmade to join Krissy.

"Pranks, again" She smiled knowing that this might actually be halarious."Lemme see that" She attempted to grab the bottle from Krissy, but failed. Krissy was next to Dean, and was taking her time. She was slowly shaking the bottle of whipped cream. Sam and Jo, who were by her side, couldn't help but laugh at this funny moment about to happen. Kneeling, next to Krissy, Jo got on the ground.

Krissy held the bottle a couple of inches away from Dean's face, and began to spray his face with whipped cream. Jo grabbed the bottle from her, mumbling something about her not doing that great of a job. Soon, Dean's cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin were covered in the sweet white topping.

"What should I do? Just let him wake up by himself?" Krissy whispered loud enough so that even Sam who was standing by the window silently watching could hear.

"Or, I could yell in his ear!" Jo said as if this was the most obvious idea. With this comment, she received funny looks from Sam and Krissy. To further explain, she went on."You know to wake him up?"

"Oh, you mean like what you did to me this morning?" Krissy smirked, and Jo nodded at her, ignoring the teasing in this. "And like you woke him up today?" Jo gave her a nasty glare.

Krissy stood up, walking away and stood next Sam. Then Jo started to count. "1,2,3" After a short pause, Jo screamed directly in his ear."Deeeaaaannnn"

"Fuck!" Dean shot up, looking so scared, almost as if he pissed his pants. His priceless face, which was even better than from earlier that morning, was the face of a kid who had seen a ghost. He was hyperventilating, and smacked his hands onto his face in terror, smudging the whipped cream everywhere covering his whole entire face. "What the hell?"He ran to the bathroom to get this mess of his face. He returned after a while, and demanded answers.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean grumbled. "Can't you guys just leave a sleeping man alone. Even you sam, your my brother." Sam just snickered.

"It was to teach you a valuable lesson." Krissy spoke out, hr arms crossed, however she wasn't angry, but smiling.

"What was the lesson?" Dean asked.

"Not to sleep in my bed." Krissy answered. "I don't like creepy guys napping in my bed." Krissy smiled after she finished. Sam was in the back, trying to disguise his laughter with a serious face, unlike Jo who broke out in soft giggles. Dean raised his eyebrows at them.

"Ha-ha," He emphasized.

"Dean, I was just kidding. No hard feelings?"Krissy said. Dean just frowned at her. "Especially cause Sam's next. " Everyone turned to look at her.

* * *

Yeah i know, its kinda cheesyish. for not updating in a while, but I did fuinally. I plan on updating soon, like this weekend again. Yeah and I know this isn't the greates place to end the chapter, but oh well.

I'd love it if you guys would leave comments!!!! that would like make my life. lol. If you have any suggestions, comment or pm or whatevs. Byes


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Seriously, I like wish i owned supernatural. Unfortunetely, I dont. but if I did, every epi would be shirtless sammy and dean!!! hahaha

Oh yeah, and you mite wanna read the last couple of lines from the last chapter... cuz yeah it keeps goin

"What?" Sam looked surprised to hear his name. Krissy was seated behind him on her bed. Just as fast as he turned his whole head to face her, Krissy sprayed the whipped cream directly on his face. On instinct, he turned away, trying to dodge, but this just got whipped cream all over his neck and hair.

"Gotcha, Sammy" Krissy said with the biggest grin on her face. Sam thought that this could actually be one of the most beautiful smiles out there, if at some other time. For the hundredth time that day, Jo started to laugh again. She, herself couldn't remember another day in recent times, that he has laughed so many times. Dean joined in too He was almost laughing as hard as Jo, when he noticed how embarrassed his brother was. Instead of helping, he decided to get his brother for not having his back earlier.

"Oh-ho, she got you good." He sunk into Jo's bed next to her.

Sam got tired of being beaten by Krissy. He was pretty intelligent, he did go to Stanford. He grabbed the bottle from Krissy's hands, which was pretty easy to do cause she was too busy laughing to notice. Krissy didn't even to have time to react. He sprayed it all over her face. Her mouth was a perfect oval, and some of the shipped cream got in her mouth. Krissy realized that Sam had faster reflexes than her after many failed attempts of trying to get the bottle back in her hands. With no luck, she decided to leap on to Sam. By this time, Dan and Jo were laughing so hard, they were crying at how pathetic the other two were.

"Just give it back, Sam-my!" Krissy screeched. Sam was lying on the bed, face-down, with his hands and the whipped cream bottle burrowed in his chest. Krissy was next to him, struggling to get the bottle back from him.

"You know he'd probably give it back, if u punched him or something. You know?" Dean said, to fuel his brother's and Krissy's battle.

"Oh my god, Dean you actually have a brain. Thanks, bud" Krissy replied back.

"Seriously. Dean." Jo spoke. Dean shrugged his shoulders at her. "How would you feel if I smacked you?" Jo said sarcastically.

"Happy!" Dean smirked at her.

"Ha-ha. That's so funny." She said sarcastically. She smacked Dean on his arm, to somewhat hurt him.

"That didn't hurt. I'm a man of steel. Gonna have to try harder Jo" Dean laughed. Jo, mad, punched him hard enough to get a frustrated and annoyed grunt from Dean.

"Fuck, that umm. That didn't hurt either." Dean lied, and knew that Jo knew that he lied too.

"Oh, really so, do you want me to do that again." Jo threatened.

"Just kidding," Dean moved a couple feet away from Jo, so he would have time to dodge her next hit. However, their conversation was cut short, when Sam screamed in pain.

"Oh shit," Sam got up, and tried to shake off his sore arm, which had a visible bruise already."Ow, that really kills." His other arm was supporting his injured arm.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. I am so so so sorry… Sammy. Lemme see. " Her face said that she really was sorry, and really scared. "I didn't really. Really mean to like, like hurt you. So Sorry. Sammy, come back here. Lemme see it." Krissy was trying to see his arm, and Sam kept walking away from her. He dodged her and hid behind Jo and Dean, who had no idea what to say.

"It's Sammy. And no, why would I let you see my arm, if you're the one who caused it to hurt? You're the one who punched me." Sam replied back, taunting Krissy. By now, the whole whipped cream thing was forgotten.

"Wait, what happened? Sorry, but I missed it." Jo asked.

"Yeah, cause you were fighting me." Dean added.

"Fighting, how was that fighting? It was like one punch, Dean."

"Two." Dean corrected. "Ok, so what happened, again?"

"Well, first I." Krissy started to tell the story, but Sam cut her off.

"No, see Dean. You told her to punch me, and first she did it lightly. Then she started to punch really hard. Then like all of a sudden, it was like someone threw a bowling ball at me."

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I really am, now let me see your arm!" Krissy said a little pissed off. "And guys don't look at me like that. Like I'm the bad guy or something!"

"But you are. And Sam." Sam replied. Jo knew that Krissy was about to explode, but couldn't say anything. It was too late.

"Oh shut up, Sam-my. Get over it. I was trying to be nice to you, but I guess you just don't care. You're like a bratty little girl." Krissy was mad, and everybody knew it. She was speaking in that tone, again. "Oh my god. She punched me. Oh my god, It hurts. Get over it Sam. Normal guys don't do that. But you do, what a sissy!" She flung her arms. "You know I should call you Sissy Sammy. Cause you really are. And you know what, I am gonna call you Sammy, I don't care if you like it or not. But I am. " Krissy stopped talking, and walked towards the bathroom, pushing Dean and Jo to the side. She crossed her arms and waited until, Sam walked out of her way too.

"Kris…"Jo waited for her friend to turn around.

"What, Jo?"

"You're going to the cemetery, right?" She was talking about digging the dead guy's grave.

"Me?" Krissy asked. "No way."

"Yeah you are, actually." Jo commanded. When Krissy snickered, Jo continued "Fine, rock, paper, scissors."

"You are on." Krissy said, happily.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Jo won. She had paper, while Krissy had rock.

"Shit." Fine, I guess I have to go now. "Who is going out of you too? I hope its Dean." She said.

Dean spoke up."It's already decided. Sam's goin"

Automatically Sam denied."No, I'm not. Remember, my arm, and Krissy?" Sam decided that two can play at this game. He made a face at Krissy, who did the same.

Dean put his fist out with his other hand underneath it. Sam did the same.

"Ready, "Dean said, and Sam nodded. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Sam had a rock, and Dean, a scissors. When Dean realized he lost, he flung his arms in anger. This made everyone else laugh. "Best of three?" He asked.

"Dean, you know you always lose. There's point."

Krissy and Dean were walking out of the parking lot. They walked over to their cars which were conveniently next to each other. "Hey! Deano", Krissy barked at Dean. When Dean turned, she nodded her head towards her car to let him know they were gonna use her car, and not his.

Dean just laughed at her."First of all, call me Dean. Second, my car or we're not going at all."Dean said harshly.

"Fine, we won't go then." Krissy unlocked her car, and sat inside the car. She got her phone out, and called Jo. The phone kept ringing and eventually went to voicemail. She looked at Dean's car, and saw he was on his phone too. After a couple minutes of just waiting, Jo showed up at her door. She knocked until Krissy opened the door, and walked out of her car. "Dean is so annoying. He doesn't wanna go there in my car."

"Seriously, Krissy. I'm sick of you picking fights with everyone. I thought you and Sam were friends. Dean, I understand. But…"

"Hey, Jo! hurry up a little. i wanna get some sleep too! The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get some sleep." Dean screamed out to them.

Both heads turned, and identically Jo and Krissy rolled their eyes. Krissy handed Jo her keys, and walked over to Dean's car without speaking. She sat in the passenger seat, and crossed her arms. Jo gave a look to Dean, that said don't bother her.

"You guys are all like kids." With Jo headed back to their motel room.

Hahaha, Yeah, another cheesy chapter. lol. As always, please review!!!!!! I'm gonna try to update really soon, so yeah. thats all for now folks. (do you get it?) lol


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont really own anything. i wish i did though.

OMG, everyone, guess what? ITS SAMMY'S B-DAY!!!! hahaha

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So where's the guy's gravestone, again."Dean whispered.

"I don't know, just look for something glowing. I left A glow stick by it." Krissy answered. She was tired of everything. She was tired from listening to Dean's blasting music in the car, and now looking for the gravestone.

"Like that, over there." Dean said. Krissy pointed her flashlight at Dean to see where he was pointing, then looked to see the glowing stick.

"Nice job Dean." Krissy breathed in.

"Yeah, I am just that awesome." He started walking toward the gravestone, with Krissy right behind him. Dean turned around when he heard Krissy trip and fall over a gravestone.

"Ow. What the fuck?."Krissy grumbled.

Dean pointed his flashlight at her. "Seriously?" Dean laughed, but he went over and helped her stand up."You ok? I don't want Jo on my ass or anything."

"Oh yeah, I'm peachy." Krissy laughed at herself. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Jo." She continued walking as if nothing happened.

Dean just shook his head and continued towards the grave. "Why Jo?"

"Cause, well. She's been keeping track of how many times I've randomly tripped and fell over. Yeah, this is usual for me."

"So, what's the number now?"

"What?"

"Just curious..."

"Something in the 30', that's like over 30 bucks cause I owe her a dollar each time."

Dean laughed, and so did Krissy. "No comment."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Hey Sam." Jo said to get Sam's attention. He was absorbed in watching some movie on tv. Sam looked at Jo, when she called his was wearing pj bottoms and a t-shirt. "Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now." She said to Sam to clue him about gettin off her bed.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just go to my room now. Thanks, Jo. Night."He said and went to the door.

"You can keep watching. I could care less. Just go sit on the other bed."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Sam smirked and walked out the room. Jo shook her head when Sam acted as if Krissy's bed was a disease.

"Wow, what a fail at a case." She said to herself. Then she went to turn off the lights, and went to sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Krissy sat by the grave that Dean was digging up.

"When is my turn over," Dean asked Krissy.

"Umm like a couple minutes." Krissy said. They were taking turns on who would dig up the grave.

"That's what you said last time!" Dean stopped digging and faced Krissy.

Krissy just made a face, and went back to picking at the grass.

Dean climbed out and handed Krissy the shovel and smirked at her. Krissy took it unhappily, and started to dig. Eventually She came to the coffin. Dean heard the clunking noise, and got down to help Krissy lift off the cover of the casket. At the same time, both Dean and Krissy, tuned their head away at the nasty odor of the bones.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna puke." Krissy screeched, even though she wasn't going to.

"Ditto." Dean pretended to vomit.

They climbed back out, and Dean lit the body on fire by tossing in a lit match.

Krissy watched as the body burned away. She stared down in deep concentration of the orange flames below her. Dean looked at her, and he was confused on why she was watching the fire so concentrated.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

A half an hour later, Dean and Krissy were back in the car. Krissy had hardly spoken a word since they had burned the body's remains. Argueing with himself, Dean finally spoke up. "You okay? you haven't talked in a while. And you are a chatterbox." Dean said, and chuckled.

Krissy just looked at him and gave him a fake smile."Oh, ok." Then she stared out the window, avoiding confused glaces from Dean.

"I'm no therapist. But if you need someone to talk to. I..." He didn't finish what he was saying after realizing how stupid that sounded. It's not like she didn't have anybody to talk to; she had Jo.

"Umm, thanks, Dean. But I'm fine. Really..." She lied and knew that Dean knew she was lying too.

"Well at least put on a smile or something, so its more believable."

"I...I just.. I... Oh, never mind." She muttered. She thought that maybe she should just get it over with''Fine Dean... Its just that it reminded me of my dad. See he died a while ago. And when we lit the bones on fire, it reminded me of his cremation, and yeah.'' Krissy said truthfully. She didn't know why she told him, but she didn't regret it. Maybe it was because she got that older brother vibe from him, cause e was used to being the older brother of Sam.. It wasn't like she'd known him for that long, but he just came off to her like that.

"Sorry about your dad, "Dean spoke knew exactly how she felt because sometimes the littlest thing reminded him of his father too. "My dad died too, a couple of years, and I know its hard." That's all he could say.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry about your dad too. And is it just me, or does it seem like everyone had a dad who died? You guys, me, Jo..." Krissy said.

"Yeah, I guess it's just the life. Someone's always dying." Dean said. Glancing at Krissy, he saw how young she was. Not like her age, well she was young, but more like what she's been through. Something about her reminded him of Sam when he was younger, a couple of years ago, when Dean himself felt like he had to always look out for him. He still did feel like that, but at a smaller lever. He knew Krissy could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but feel obligated to be there for her, like a brother or something. He knew that it was sorta strange. The rest of the ride was in complete silence. Not once did Dean actually turn on the music. Eventually, they headed back to their motel. When they got inside, they each said their good nights to each other in the hallway,and then started to go to their separate rooms.

"Wait Dean!" Krissy called out.

Immediately, a confused Dean turned around, and the dirt was evident on his clothes under the bright lights. Slowly, she walked towards him Without warning, she put her arms around him, and hugged him. Dean was slightly surprised, but he awkwardly hugged back. It was a short hug.

"Thanks, Dean. You know you're not that bad. I mean you can be pretty annoying, but I guess everyone can be. And I can see why Jo likes you. You're a good guy...just" Krissy realized what she just said. It was a pure accident. Yeah she knew Jo like him, but it wasn't like Dean knew, or Jo was about to admit it. Also, Dean's face was confused so that confirmed to her that he did hear what she said." You know, kinda like a friend, a buddy, someone she can trust, ad person she can count on..." She did her best to fix her slip- up, however she wasn't sure whether or not Dean caught it or not.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now. See ya tomorrow." Dean smiled and nodded his head, and slowly walked away. Krissy did the same.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Yay I updated again!!!! And for all you spn people, which is like all of you guys. Happy Sammy's birthday!!! yeah this chapter, was like Dean and Krissy bonding. Yeah, I want them to have like brother-sister kinda relationship...

I'm gonna try to update again today, but I doubt thats gonna happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This chapter is dedicated to my SPN BUDDY!!! who has wanted this chapter for the longest time. You'reWrongI'mRIght is awesome. I luv you!!!!!! as a friend. She's my fellow Sammygrl!! Happy Sammy's birthday again!!!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Jo had woken up already and had taken her shower. She sat on the side of Krissy's bed and gently shook Krissy awake

"Yeah," Krissy replied following a long and tired yawn.

"It's ten. Get up."Jo said softly. Krissy muttered to herself, but still got up. She had taken a long relaxing shower last night, but loved taking showers so she felt like taking another one anyway.

Krissy left the door open as she brushed her teeth. Jo sat on her bed, which was closest to the bathroom, so she could talk to her." Kris? How was last night?" Jo asked.

Krissy spit out some foamy toothpaste before replying. "Ok, I guess. Dean's not that bad." She started, and Jo just smiled. "He was nice to me, actually. Like it reminded me of my dad." Krissy said that last part softly, and looked down at the sink and began brushing again.

It took Jo a while to understand what Krissy was talking about. However, she eventually got it. It had to be the cremation. Whenever, Krissy saw fire or something like that, it reminded her of her dad." I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you go. I'm sorry.... Kris." Jo started to feel as it was her fault.

Krissy finished brushing, and was washing her face. "Hey, Don't blame yourself. You can't make me not think about it all, as if it never happened. Seioulsy Jo? I don't blame you. And it's not like I never think about it. I think about it everyday." Krissy hated that Jo always felt it was her fault that something reminded of her of her dad.

.

Jo didn't say anything more, and eventually Krissy finished her shower, and walked out. Jo made Krissy go out and get some breakfast, while she would wake up the boys. Krissy decided to go out and get some doughnuts, coffee, for everyone else, and orange juice for herself.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When Krissy came back to her room after getting breakfast, she immediately recognized that someone was taking a shower. It was probably Dean, because Jo had already taken a shower, and man clothes lay on Jo's bed.

"Huh, whatever..." she said to herself. She turned on the TV, and flipped through all the channels. There was nothing worth watching, only the News, Kid Shows, Soap Operas, and Court Shows. Annoyed, Krissy turned off the TV, and stared at the ceiling as if something was gonna randomly show up on the ceiling. she was silently waiting for Jo to walk in from wherever the hell she was, which was probably the boys' room. It wasn't like she was going to go in there though. She didn't want to risk bumping into Sam or anything. Continuing to stare at the ceiling, she sighed at how bored she was. She thought that maybe she should chill in her car and listen to some music.

Just then, she heard the door to the bathroom unlock, and out came out Sam in a towel. Her jaw dropped, what the hell was Sam doing in her bathroom?. She closed her jaw, and tried to look away as Sam reached for his clothes. Krissy could not stop staring at his ten-pack, not a six-pack, but a ten, and his perfectly tan and muscular arms. She decided that if she didn't hate Sam so much, she would consider him beautiful, gorgeous, and hot. Krissy hadn't realized that she was staring at him, until for the first time, Sam actually noticed that she was in the room. He stared back, slightly surprised and a little embarrassed. Krissy wondered why he would be embarrassed, she was the only who had not taken her eyes off him since he walked out in a towel. She got up quickly, and rushed to the door, but couldn't help herself. She glanced back at Sam who now had crossed his arms. She went to open the door, but somehow she bumped the door on her head when opening it.

"Oh Fuck!" She yelped in pain, as Sam laughed at her. This day could not have had a worse start. She was totally embarrassing herself in front of Sam of all people. She was now, outside in the hallway of the motel room, and started to barge into boys' room.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Yay, I updated again for the socond time today!!!!! horray. Yeah its a short chapter, but I was in a good mood. I'll try to update in a couple days again.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kripke owns like everything spn.... so don't even say anything.

* * *

"What the fuck is Sam doing in my bathroom?" Krissy screamed as she opened the door to Dean's room. both Dean and Jo looked at her very surprised, and later at each other..

Dean wanted Krissy to calm down because currently she looked like a bomb going off. "Language, honey" He joked as Jo laughed. Krissy wondered why Jo always laughed. Then remembered Dean, it was because of his lame-o jokes. "And the bathrooms don't really belong to you either." Dean continued, but was cut off by Jo.

"See the motel does." Jo said and shared a look with Dean. " Now Sam was in there cause Dean, here, was showering in this bathroom, and since you were supposedly gone to get breakfast, which I don't really see, I thought it would be nice to let Sam use our bathroom." Jo finished.

"Wow, guys," Krissy rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms."Why are you guys so like bffls, all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, I don't speak gibberish."Dean said. Krissy and Jo looked at each other and laughed.

"Never mind Dean, you wouldn't get it."Jo explained.

"No really, what is it?" Dean asked curiously.

"Anyway, where's breakfast?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, like in our room. but it's not like I'm gonna go back there and get it..." Krissy muttered.

"What, you afraid of cooties?"Dean said, and Jo laughed, again.

Krissy just frowned at him. "I just... I'm. Just shut up Dean, if you're so hungry and not a lazy ass, you can go get it. and is that all you guys care about, food?" she asked angrily as she seated herself on the empty bed.

"Uhh, yeah. When its morning and we're hungry cause we haven't eaten in like 12 hours." Dean said imitating Krissy. He did it so perfectly that even Krissy laughed at it. Just then, the door opened to reveal a tall Sam with a box of doughnuts and drinks in his hands which he was trying not to drop. Dean got up and went over to him to help him out. He placed the box of doughnuts next to Jo. Automatically, Jo opened the box and started to munch on one of the doughnuts. When Krissy waved at Jo to get her attention and to hand her a doughnut, Jo smiled and gave her a chocolate doughnut with chocolate sprinkles. Halfway through finishing her second doughnut, Krissy could feel someone's eyes on her. She looked around and spotted Sam staring at her. He was ten feet away, and noticed that she was looking back at him. However, he didn't look away, instead he had a strange face on as if he was attempting to scare her. Krissy didn't really understand, and laughed at his patheticness. She looked back at Sam who was now red from embarrassment. Krissy realized that he was acting like this, because she was sitting on his bed. She laughed in her head, and decided that there was no way she was going to move just to annoy the hell out of him.

Jo seemed to finally realize that Sam was just awkwardly standing there. She spoke up,"Hey Sam, sit sit or something." She nodded towards the be that Krissy was sitting on.

"No thanks. I'm good," Sam said.

"Sammy, sit down. Stop being such a bitch."Dean teased, but he really wanted Sam to sit. In response, Sam made a face, and tried to sit next to brother. "What, do you want to like fall off the bed or something. Over there!" Dean said slowly as if he was talking to a little kid. Sam frowned, but listened. He seated himself himself about five feet away from Krissy, and facing his brother. He glanced quickly at Krissy, who was annoyingly smiling. He rolled his eyes, and went back to eating his doughnut. The rest of breakfast was an awkward silence, with the occasional chatter between Dean and Jo who were purposely ignoring Sam and Krissy.

Afterwards, Krissy went back to get her phone, which was in her room. The first thing she saw when she walked in was Sam's towel, still wet from before. It was hanging on the back of the chair. Not wanting to find herself in another awkward situation, she decided to hurry, and started to search for her phone. Finally she found it underneath her pillow, and quickly she put it into her pocket of her jeans and rushed to the door. She hurriedly opened the door, only to run into who other than Sam Winchester, himself.

Sam uncomfortably squished her against the door. The door was still open, so she started to slip back with the door. She could tell she was falling, but couldn't do anything about it. All of a sudden she felt something wrap aound her was Sam's arms, and he pulled her closer so that she wouldn't fall back. Twice in about ten seconds, she was extremely close to Sam, enough to smell his cologne. Thirty seconds later Sam was still holding Krissy, even though she was fine and had not fallen. She tried to release herself from his grasp, but somehow she her foot slipped and she fell back hard on the ground. Sam who had still been holding onto her, was dragged down too. Next thing she knew, Krissy was flat on the ground with Sam on top of. To be specific it was Sam Winchester, the one with a ten-pack. She struggling to get free which was difficult because a 500 pound man was on top of her. Krissy peeped her head under his shoulder, enough to see a random old guy enough to be her grandpa stop and stare.

He had a disgustingly creepy smile and talked in a deep voice."Awkward..." Then stared some more, and walked away. Krissy couldn't help but blush, this was so embarrassing and all she wanted to do was hide in her car and cry.

Sam was no longer on top of her, but hovering over her as he was trying to get off her. His face was as red as hers, and was he blushing? The thought just made Krissy laugh. Sam stopped for a second to look at her to figure out why she was laughing. His face was closer to her than ever before as he was intently studying her face, and Krissy could see the blue spots in his pretty green eyes. She couldn't figure it out, but everything that was happening, made her laugh even harder. Sam continued to stare for a couple more seconds, studying her. Eventually, he broke into a laugh too. Krissy had never seen Sam laugh this hard. Actually, she'd never seen him laugh other than a little chuckle or little laugh, but this was a real hard laughter. She couldn't help think that it was cute, it suited him. Now Sam was standing up, and he lent her his hand to pull her off. Since he offered, she only though it would be polite to give him her hand, and he pulled her up. He pretty much launched her in the air, even though it was unintentual.

Finally they both stopped laughing a couple minutes later. Sam opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but stopped himself and just smiled showing off his dimples.

Fighting with herself, Krissy decided she should say something, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say without making the situation awkward. Sam smiled again at her, and grabbed his towel, and walked out. Just as fast as he left, he came back in, and laughed again as if they had their own inside joke which was secret to everyone else. Krissy smiled again, and Sam left again. However, this time he didn't come back again. Krissy hated herself for wishing he would come back, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

OMGOMGOMG!!!! I updated, hope you guys appreciated it. yeah another sam and krissy moment. lmfao. dont worry i'll never abandon dean and jo... u'll just to wait a couple of chapters since things between them start heading up. is it just me or does that sound strange and slightly creepy? lol. yeah and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will luv u forever if you do. and i'll try to update soon, like on the weekend or something, and maybe sooner if i dont have much hw.


	15. Chapter 15

dislaimer: I dont own anything!

AND OMG! This chapter is dedicated to my Supernatural/Sammy BFFL-You'reWrongI'mRIght... u are awesome!

* * *

By the time Sam came back to his room with his towel, Dean and Jo were in deep conversation about music, specifically about REO Speedwagon.

"Dean, how dare you say its not real music?" Jo said angrily. She exaggerated on her last two words.

"Hey, I'm just saying the plain truth." Dean spoke with an obnoxious grin on his face. "I thought it was bad to lie."He joked.

"Hey Dean," Sam said interrupting Jo and Dean's argument. "I sear that I heard you singing REO Speedwagon in the car once or twice."Sam said, and automatically joined Jo's side. He knew his brother had a very narrow view when it came to music. It was basically only Led Zeppelin for Dean. He hardly ever complained about it anymore.

"no way," Jo chopped her words, totally shocked, and opened her mouth in awe.

"Hey Hey Hey. Sammy...." Dean started, looking nervous that Sam actually said that. "Don't jump into a conversation, that's not even yours. Ok?" He began to talk louder.

"Really Dean? You're that embarrassed about it?" Jo asked just to bother him.

"No," He lied, and pretended to laugh."He's just lying, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

There was a knock on the door, and everyone turned to see who it was even though they all knew it was Krissy. Not surprising, it was Krissy who opened the door. however, she hardly walked inside, just leaning by the door frame, and waving at Jo.

"What's up Kris?" Jo asked curiously because Krissy seemed a little different as if something was bothering her.

"Umm nothin really?" Krissy said almost too casual making Jo suspicious.

"Well this is awkard," Dean stated the truth.

"LMFAO." Jo replied knowing Dean would not know a word she said

"No clue what the hell you just said." Dean replied as he stood up. "Gibberish"

"That's why I said why.'' Jo replied. "Cause its gibberish to you." jo lifted her hand in the air so that Dean could pull her to her feet. He did, and suddenly they were close to each other.

Dean smiled, but Jo shook her head."A little too close Dean." She stated firmly and chuckled. Sam and Krissy laughed lightly too. Jo went to stand by Krissy.

Dean walked out the door, and Jo followed him out. Sam and Krissy didn't move an inch. "What you two knuckleheads just gonna stand there or what?" Dean joked.

"Good one, Dean." Jo smirked.

Both Sam and Krissy shook their heads identically and they walked out the room so that Dean could lock up the room.

"Where to? Its not like we can work on the case or something." Jo asked. The only thing they could do was wait for a couple days to see if anyone drowned in a bathtub or the kiddie pool or something along those lines. That would be the only way to know whether or not the ghost is still around or not.

"Oh I don't know and since your the wise one why don't you tell me." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well I was thinking about shooting a bullet to your head..." Jo replied keeping the sarcasm going.

"Nice... That sounds fun, especially for me. "Dean said and smirked.

"It does now... Doesn't it? I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go watch tv or something in my room or something."

"That sounds good enough for me.. Actually, I think DR. Sexy MD come on in a bit." Dean was off in his own world and started walking away, as everyone else shared confused glances.

"Yeah... umm No..." Jo joked by pretending she was first open to the idea. In response, Dean turned and stuvck out his tongue out at her. Throughout this whole conversation, Sam and Krissy were awkwardly standing next to them and were completely silent.

When Jo hurried to catch up with Dean, Krissy saw her chance. She was gonna break the ice, but not like Britney Spears, but just talk to him.

"Hey Sam, do you wanna talk or something?" Krissy said bravely even though that was all an act. Immediately, she wished she could have said that differently because it sounded pathetic.

Sam stared at the wall, and thought for a couple of seconds. Then he finally nodded and mumbled a yes, and they quietly walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

"This is like the first time we've talked since like our stupid fight thing." Krissy started, knowingly exactly how lame she sounded.

Not looking up, Sam whispered softly, "yeah I guess."

"Well, I kinda just wanna apologize for everything. So... Sorry for punching you that hard, even if it was a total accident. Oh, and for flipping out at you." She explained further.

"Well, it wasn't all your fault. I was provoking you too, and I was a bit annoying." Sam said finally, after considering whether or not that would sound stupid.

"Yeah and sorry bout being mean to you after ." Krissy spoke.

"Sorry about making faces at you." Sam grinned.

"Sorry bout being a bitch." She said to keep this going.

"Sorry about scaring you."

"Sorry bout... wait what? Scaring me?" Krissy did not recall when Sam apparently scared her. She wanted to make it clear that she was not ever scared by him.

"Yeah, this morning..." Sam hinted."When I was in a towel."

""oh yeah, yeah. ummm..." Krissy did not know what to say to that and couldn't help but blush a little. "I uhhh remember... now."

"That was kinda funny." Sam said a laughed a little.

""Huh?" Krissy said looking up at him.

"You know when you ran into the door." Sam continued, still grinning and chuckling.

"Yeah.." She was pretty embarrassed about what happened, and it didn't help for him to bring it up. "No need to remind me." She said to herself, but Sam heard her.

"You ok?" Sam asked sympathicly. Krissy looked at him innocently to get him to talk about something else.

"Never mind..." Krissy whispered.

"Never mind?" Sam asked.

"Never mind...." She said noticing how they were suddenly close to each other. Apparently he noticed it too because he stepped back.

"So..."Krissy said just for the sake of saying something.

"Kris... ummm Can I call you that?" Sam asked politely.

"If I can call you Sammy," Krissy replied smiling up at him, and Sam couldn't help but doing the same, revealing his adorable dimples.

"Then no..." Sam spoke surprising Krissy.

She raised her eyebrows at him." uh huh. Well then." She just rolled her eyes. Sam let out a deep sigh that he was holding in for a while now. The sun was really bright now, unlike earlier when it cloudy. The light hit onto Sam's face, brightening his green eyes and his dark brown hair. Until Sam cleared his throat, she didn't even realize that she was staring at him.

"Oh" was the only thing Krissy could come with.

"Kris..." Sam tested.

"Sammy: Krissy joked back.

Sam's face lit up more now because of the light as he grinned. She couldn't help but laugh, and had to admit to herself that he was incredibly cute, hot, and handsome at the moment. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed it before. she had when she first laid eyes on him, when she attacked him with whipped cream which she now regretted, when she saw him in a towel, and when he on top of her, and well now. Krissy realized that after listing this, she was really attracted to Sammy which was not at all surprising. Not only was he good looking, he was also really sweet and smart. Krissy couldn't believe what she was doing, she was thinking about Sam as if she liked him or something. She kept telling herself that she didn't. However, she couldn't lie to herself. All of a sudden, she started to get red when she realized that she had an actual crush on Sam Winchester of all people.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked kindly. Krissy looked at him again and shrugged."It seemed like you were in your own world for a couple minutes.

"I don't know." She sighed and had to look away.

"Krissss?" Sam said slowly to get her to answer his question.

"Saammmmyyy" She imitated.

"Kris"

"Sammy"

"Kris"

"Sammy"

"Kris"

"Sammy"

"Kris"

"Sammy stop saying my name." She yelled half annoyed, half not. "Please."

"Alright, but only cause you said please."

"Thanks." With that, she turned her glance to the ground and then at her shoes.

"Umm... look up for a sec." Sam whispered.

"What" Krissy couldn't help h but be scared of why. She slowly looked up and saw how close they were to each other. Her heart started to beat really fast, ans she could swear that it was loud enough for Sam to hear.

"You have an eyelash." Sam said, as he gently touched her cheekbone."Here." Sam whispered once again and Krissy could feel his minty breath on her forehead."Make a wish."

Krissy did as he said, and she instantly regretted her wish because she was embarrassed. Sam blew the eyelash away off his hand and away from both of them. After that, he stared into Krissy's eyes and smiled, again. He leaned in closer while Krissy did the same. Next thing she knew, Sam's s lips were crushing against hers. She didn't do anything at first, but eventually started to kiss back. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he immediately put his arms gently around her slender waist.

* * *

Yay, I updated, it was long, and hopefully it wasnt boring until the end. it was kinda a drag. i know, i know. and yeah i tried to make it a little funny, sorta, ok, maybe not too much. but yeah. whatevs. please REVIEW! thanks everybody. and omg, that finale! yeah... dont kno wat i should say... I luv thtat I jus tlike blab here and stuff. wondering, does anybody actually read this?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: It belongs to Kripke duh!

And Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a reeally long time and I'm sorry. Oh yeah and is anyone going to the NJ convention, cuz i have a friend thats going! you know who you are! and Sorry that its a sucky chapter...

* * *

Sam and Krissy were not paying attention to their surroundings as they stood in the center of the parking lot kissing as they hear someone clear their throat. They suddenly stopped, and stepped away from each other thinking that it was Dean. When they saw who it really was, they were very surprised. Sam had no idea who it was. Krissy knew though; it was the same creepy old guy that Krissy saw before. He was that strange old man who saw her and Sam fall a little while ago and made the 'awkward' comment.

He opened his mouth to speak."I think you two should get a room, huh?" He said in a deep voice and smiled the creepiest that Krissy and Sam had ever seen in their lives. The two hunters glanced at each other and Sam stepped closer to Krissy and put is arm around her waist slightly pushing her behind him at the same time. However, the man continued," Am I right... I am aren't I. Wink Wink" He said as he actually winked. Slowly he started to walk away, leaving Sam and Krissy alone again.

Krissy looked up at Sam with a creeped out face. She could tell that Sam was beyond confused and also creeped out. Sam looked down at Krissy and shrugged."I think we should go back inside."

"Good thinking Sam." Krissy agreed. She did not want to see that creepo once again. Sam freed his hand from Krissy's waist and started walking towards the building. "Do you remember him though?" Krissy asked referring t the old man.

"Umm no... Was I supposed to?" Sam asked.

"Well remember when you kinda fell on me?"

"You mean, when you fell and dragged me down with you." Sam joked.

"Oh never mind..." Krissy said deciding not to get into the story again.

"Okay then." Sam whispered as he opened the door to the building. "So what did you wish for anyway?" He asked casually.

It took Krissy a couple of seconds to realize that Sam was talking about the eyelash. "Well I can tell you one thing..." She began but Sam cut her off.

"What?"

"It already came true." She responded slowly biting her lip. Krissy turned around once again and continued walking. Noticing Sam wasn't behind her, she stopped walking and waved for him to hurry up, and then she continued walking. Sam caught up quickly and eventually they reached the girls' room. When they reached the door, Krissy glanced up at Sam who again was smiling. Sam brought her face closer to him and kissed her gently.

"What?" Krissy asked when she could feel Sam's eyes on her as she turned around ready to knock on the door.

"Oh nothing." Sam teased. Krissy turned to face him and crossed her arms waiting for his an answer. Sam pulled her closer and hissed her again. However this time it was longer. When they pulled away Krissy reached for the doorknob and tried to open it. Realizing it was locked; she took out her keys out of her pocket and opened the door to find the room empty. Dean and Jo weren't in the room.

Sam read Krissy's mind. "I'll go check our room. one sec." With that he raced down the hallway towards his room as Krissy waited impatiently. Sam opened the room using he keys only to find this room also empty. He shook his head to let Krissy know that they weren't in there, and locked up the room.

Krissy immediately got on the phone and called Jo.

"Heya Kriss..." Jo's voice boomed over the phone. Krissy could hear  
laughter following that.

"Where the hell are you?"

"No need for the harsh tone. Besides I could say the same for you." Jo joked. "You know you two were gone too."

"Seriously Jo."

"Fine I don't know." Jo began but was cut off.

"What do you mean?" Krissy questioned.

"If you'd let me finish..."

"Sorry"

"No need...Anyway to answer your first question we're just driving around. Like right know we're on the highway."

"Oh" Krissy said sighing.

"See why are you so worried? Don't worry about us. Just worry aboutyourselves." Krissy could hear laughter again.

"Jo? Jo..." Krissy was trying to be patient.

"Sorry about that. It's just funny you know... for us."

"No I don't know. What are you talking about?" Krissy asked.

"Nevermind. We'll bring lunch on the way back. So you two just enjoy yourselves which is probably what you will do." Jo said cracking up and Dean laughed loudly in the background.

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"Bye you two have fun." Jo said as she hung up.

Krissy shook her head and turned around and sat on her bed opposite Sam.

"So..." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Umm."

"Ok this is kinda pathetic." Krissy said truthfully. "I'm bored... I don't wanna just sit here and do nothing."

"Well I guess not." Sam looked confused.

"We should do something."

Sam snickered. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something fun... and no not what you're thinking about Sam."

"I... I wasn't really.." Sam laughed.

"Good, I guess you're different from your brother in a good way

though." Krissy said and smiled at the end. "Well maybe we could go to a movie or like go bowling or something."

"Really? Bowling" He asked. Usually Dean and he would just do a huntand then move on.

"Well it doesn't have to be bowling. I can tell you're not really interested. Yeah bowling isn't my thing either, it's Jo's. She loves it, and she makes me play because I'm like horrible and she can beat me every single time and then rub it in my face. When I call her outon it. She just says that its good for her self esteem. But whatever."

"Wow... I don't know what to say to that." Sam joked and laughed. "You kinda get off topic a lot..."

"I know I do. But maybe we can go shopping. There's like an awesome mall around here."

"Ummm..." Sam did not want to go shopping but he didn't know what to say to her.

"You can relax Sam. I was joking." Krissy said smirking.

* * *

I know I'm sorry that was a sunky ending to like a sucky chapter. hahahaha. and You can blame me not like updating for a while on school stuff, summer vacation, my best friend ( who actually helps me write this, well she gives me ideas which is probably why its sooo cheesy cua she doesnt really watch spn), and Veronica Mars. Yeah I know I randomly started watching the show, and I like watched almost every single epi. Sad I know, but its sooooooo gooood. It shouldnt have been canceled. did anyone like watch it when it was like on? Yeah and there is like no point to this and I dont know why this is part of the chapter so I'm gonna shut up now.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own Supernatural!

Ok this was a quick update. like rreealllyyy quick! but enjoy

* * *

"What was that for?" Jo asked Dean when he turned off the music in the car.

"Well you didn't look like you liked it." Dean said being defensive.

"And since when do you care about what anyone else thinks?" Jo said surprising both Dean and herself.

"I.." Dean chuckled. "I always care what others think Jo. What kind of pie?" Dean joked. Dean glanced over at the blonde girl next to him to met her gaze but she was looking out the window with her arms crossed. Dean decided that he would never understand women, not now and not in a million years. "Mind if I ask you something?" Dean spoke as politely as he ws able to to not piss her off even more. When Jo nodded, he continued. "Well, this is about Krissy..."

"What?"

"How did her umm... dad die?" Dean knew it wasn't his business or his place to ask he was just stupidly curious.

"Oh." Jo sounded surprised.

"I know its not my.." Dean began but was cut off by Jo.

"Her dad was well... the best. I knew him since I was little cause he and my dad were like best friends and they would usometimes hunt together. He would always come to the roadhouse with Krissy even after my dad." she paused to take in a deep breath.

Dean could tell that this was hard for her to talk about. "If you're like." Again he was cut off.

"Well he would leave Krissy with my mom and me if it was a dangerous hunt or something. He was like what Bobby is like to you and Sam to me as I grew up. Well anyway to get to your question ummm... He dropped by the Roadhouse with Krissy about a year and a half ago. See Krissy had this horrible cold and he wanted her to be in a "mother's care" until she got better and he was going on this hunt. It was a couple of demons like terrorizing this really small town. And well he went alone which was the stupidest thing he did in his life. He had promised to call everyday cause that was the condition that Krissy set if he was to go alone. It was a couple days later and he hadn't called back and Krissy well she was going crazy. Like her and her dad were pretty close and well Mom called a couple hunters and told them to check it out. They did and it turned out that it wan't a couple demons, it was more like twenty or something. And It doesmn't matter how good a hunter you are but you can't take on that many. And well that's her story. They found his body and about a quarter of the town slaughtered or possessed. The others somehow he helped most escape and the rest he locked them in the church and armed them with guns and told them the basic info. Apprently he tried to get out of the town to get service to call more hunters or something but yeah.

"I'm sorry..." Dean finally spoke after Jo finished.

"I know..." Jo whispered as tears softly fell.

* * *

Yeah was a good story for Krissy? I know its totally made up but I feel bad for her. Oh and about the creepy guy from the last chapter... Well I just thought it would be funny in a creepy way Idk why I really added it in but oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it. i'll update sometime next week.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: OMG! I do not own SPN...

Finally a Dean/Jo chapter!

* * *

Dean's stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry." He spoke breaking the silence that occured after tlking about Krissy.

"Yeah aren't you always?" Jo said.

"Haha funny." Dean grumbled at her.

"Fine swing by that grocery store around the corner."

"What? A grocery store?" Dean asked.

"Yeah... They have like ready-to-go meal things. Come one, don't you get tired of just burgers and fries?" Jo said.

"No.." He stated.

"Of course..." Jo smiles as she opened the car door and sprinted to the grocery store.

It took Jo about thirty minutes to come back to the car. An impatient Dean locked the the doors so Jo wouldn't be able to enter. Then he smiled and waved to her as she kept pulling on the door handle.

"Dean! Seriously? Open the damn door you moron." Jo screamed. When Dean shook his head in reply, Jo flipped him she opened the plastic bag and took out a pie and walked to the windshield."If you do not open the door..." She pretended to smash the pie onto the windshield. She knew that just the threat of hurting his Impala would make him do whatever she wanted.

Dean rolled down the window and popped his head out. "you got me pie?" And I didn't even ask you. So why don't you just hand me the pie and just back up." Dean suggested.

"What?" Jo screeched at Dean. She rushed over to Dean's window and stuck her hand inside the car and opened the car door. "Out!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah excuse yourself from the driver's seat."

"This is my car. So I make the rules." Dean said trying to keep calm.

"How much do you love your car?" Jo asked.

"More than I love you," Dean stated.

"Well then I don't think you'd wanna see your pretty car getting ruined. Cause after I'm done with it... You're gonna" Jo warned but was cut off by Dean.

"No...Noo. It's fine I'm getting out. Smile atleast. You won." And angry Dean steps out of the car dramaticaly and shakes his head at the blonde bossing him around.

Jo pushes him out of her way and settle sin the driver's seat. Meanwhile Dean put the pie back in the plastic bag and sits inthe passanger seat of his car.

"Keys." Jo demanded and held out her palm. Dean smacks the keys in her hand and grumbles to himself. "If you're gonna say something just say it loud Dean."

"You even leave a tiny scratch on this car and uyou'll regret it for the rest of you life. You and your stupid PMS Jo." Dean ranted.

"Excuse me Dean. I'm gonna ignore your ignorance and you know I wouldn't do such a thing or would I?" Jo spoke with a harsh tone. Jo waited for both of them to calm down before she attempted talking to Dean again."Dean..."

"Not talking to you,"Dean mumbled.

"Wow. Now you're acting like Krissy."

"You're calling me a girl now?" Dean asked in a slightly angry tone.

"A girly-girl."Jo joked."Kidding."

"I hate you Jo," Dean whispered.

"Hey don't say that. I'm driving your car. Besides it's impossible to hate me."

"Actually it is possible." Dean said.

"And it's also possible to call my mom too." Jo pretended to be serious.

"Tattletale..." Dean joked and laughed until Jo glared at him. "I was joking okay!" he exclaimed. After that Dean leaned back and rested himself and turned his view to the window ignoring the woman driving his car. Jo had changed since Duluth but yet she was the same Jo that punched him the first time they met in the Roadhouse. He knew he was kinda a jerk to her in Duluth. He promised to call when he knew it was just bullshit and he knew that she knew too. So when he had thought about it, days later, he didn't want to not be that jerk he knew he was and wanted to keep his word. There were a couple occasions in which he thought of calling her, but less in which he actually picked up the phone. There were even fewer in which he dialed the first couple digits. However it was only once that he actually called her, but he had hung up after she picked up the phone. He had decided that there was nothing to say and there was too much going on at the time and that it would have been a pathetic conversation. But thinking about it now, he wished he had said something even if it was a "Hi" and a quick "How are things".

"Hey Dead...Don't think too hard. You'll hurt your little brain," Jo joked pushing him a little. Dean glanced at her blinked a couple times as he came back to reality. He saw that they were parked int the motel's parking lot.

"Finally." He muttered to himself not knowing that Jo could hear him.

"What am I really that boring Dean." Jo joked.

"Unfortuneltly yes. Now my keys," Dean demanded.

They opened the doors and walked out. Jo threw him his keys and Dean caught them.

* * *

They were in the hallways walking back to the hotel room. Jo felt squished because she was sandwiched between the wall and Dean.

"Dean..."Jo snapped.

"What?" Dean stopped walking and stared into Jo's light brown eyes.

"A little space.."She whispered."Would be nice,"She finished as she stared back into Dean's green eyes. Dean took a step back and gestured for Jo to walk ahead. Jo smiled and shook her head at Dean as she hurried ahead.

* * *

Yay! I finished another chapter... It wasn't that good but whatever. Please Review! I would love it. And it would make me update sooner too... So thanks for reading! and REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Come on... No I don't own Supernatural!

* * *

Dean opened the door to the room they were staying in. However Jo pushed him aside as she walked in first.

"hey guys... Sam. Krissy..." Jo said trying not to crack up. The two had been watching TV looking bored as hell. "So... How are things?" She tried to sound annoying.

"You ok Jo?" Sam finally asked politely while Krissy burst into laughter.

"What's so funny Krissy?" Dean made a face at Dean and stopped laughing.

"Cause the only thing I find funny is well you two." Jo mocked.

"What are you talking about?" Krissy was confused.

"What didn't think we'd see?" Dean added.

"Geez stop ganging up on me. What are you guys..." Krissy gave up.

"We saw you two!" Jo hinted.

"And?" Sam asked annoyed.

"You were like eating her alive Sammy.." Dean said laughing hysterically. Eventually Jo joined in.

"You guys are too cute together." Jo mocked after she calmed down. She noticed that Sam was looking at the floor and was possibly blushing while Krissy looked unbothered at the situation playing out. Jo nudged Dean and pointed with her head at his younger brother.

"Aww Sammy..." Dean started but stopped when Sam looked up and gave a threatening stare.

However Jo was not threatened and so she continued. "You guys are like so adorable. I knew you guys were like.." Jo acted dramatically and sighed.

"I think you should give up Jo..." Krissy warned. "I mean it's not like as interesting as well your crush on Dean."

"Wha-What?" Jo asked angrily.

"Yeah let me correct myself. I mean love for Dean." Krissy knew she was pushing Jo's buttons but continued. he was getting annoyed by Dean and Jo, so decided to turn the tables. She noticed Dean's expressions right away. He looked beyond uncomfortable like a scared little kid going on his first roller coaster. "I mean you're always blabbing about how hot he is, and how amazing of a person he is."While Dean looked frightened, Jo looked like she was going to murder someone, specifically Krissy.

"Kkrriiisssyy!" Jo screamed. Sam looked uncomfortable while Krissy looked scared. However it was Dean who looked like he was trembling. Jo took a couple of deep breaths before continuing with a calmer tone. "Krissy, would you like to step outside for a sec. I'd like to have a word with you."Jo even added a fake smile at the end.

"Well I wouldn't like to." Krissy spoke nervously. "But is it like mandatory?"

"Yes." Jo stated.

"Well then." Krissy stood up and turned to Sam. "Sam this could be the last time I see you. So..." Krissy leant down and kissed his cheek and then hugged Dean."Nice knowing you. And I was making that stuff up to make you guys mad."

"Well I think you did your job. And next time no hugs ok?" Dean said seriously.

Krissy waved to the Winchesters as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Ok. I'm sorry but you shouldn't have been" Krissy was cut off by Jo.

"It's ok. Whatever. I forgive you. No not really." Jo spoke.

"Here's my question though. Why are you like embarrassed and mad if you don't like Dean. I mean it you didn't you would just laugh and not take it serioulsy. Unless you do like him. Which I think is true." Krissy was talking slowly to mock Jo.

"No. here's the deal. I do not care what you think" Jo spit out. "It's not true and you know it and you know that he doesn't either cause you saw him back there looking like he peed his pants or something." Jo defended herself.

"Aww the poor guy..." Krissy pretended to be sympathetic and hen joined Jo in laughter.

"Ohh that reminds me. I almost pied Dean's car on the way here." Jo said forgetting her anger from before.

"Almost?" Krissy asked curiously.

"Yeah he locked me out of the car and well I threatened to pie his car. I was gonna pie it whether or not he did open the door. He did open the door. but I couldn't in the end." Jo explained.

"Why?" Krissy whined shaking her friend slightly.

"I don't know. I knew I would have felt bad afterwards."

"Wow. You're finally growing a heart."Krissy laughed at her own joke.

"Hey! Fine... doesn't matter anyway cause I have a better idea anyway."

"What? another prank war? We just had one like a couple weeks ago." Krissy complained.

"Yea but this time it's only one prank and we're on the same team." Jo explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Krissy asked impatiently.

"Well I'm gonna leave you in suspense for little while. And right now we should go back in."

"Alright..." Krissy said.

"And stop smiling. I just yelled at you. Ok?" Jo teased her friend.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Spn is owned by an evil genus known to us as Kripke. Not me ;-(

* * *

It was past midnight when Dean and Sam returned to their room after the long day.

"Finally," Jo muttered. "I thought they would never leave.

"Ok. So tell me the plan." Krissy demanded.

"We deocrate Dean's car with whipped cream."

"Like what you did to my car last April Fools' ?"

"Yeah but this time time it'll be better cause Dean will freak out more than you did."

"It was kinda cute though. You used icing to write my name on the license plate." Krissy defended herself. "Anyway do we have to go get stuff cause we don't have any more whipped cream left. And it's not like any store's gonna be open at this time..."

"Yeah I got everything we need. Why do you think it took me sooo long to get pizza?" Jo replied.

"Great so..." Krissy watched as Jo grabbed the car keys and opened the door to go out. Even though Krissy was tired, she didn't let it show and raced out the door.

* * *

"Psst." Jo hissed to get her friend's attention. She pointed to the woman at the desk.

"I don't... What Jo?" Krissy asked.

"I don't know but what if Dean asks her something. " Jo answered.

"Wait, we're not gonna let Dean know it was us?" Krissy asked innocently. When Jo shook her head Krissy begged but gave in easily."But we would have worked soo hard. Fine..." Krissy addressed Jo's concern. "And Jo stop being so paranoid, it's not like he's gonna take it that serious... But whatever just follow my lead."

Krissy walked over to themiddle-aged woman at the desk. The lady didn't even notice they were there. She was too busy reading her gossip magazine and drinking her soda. "Hi.." Krissy said to get the lady's attention.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The woman put down her magazine and failed at looking happy to see them.

"Well, we were wondering if you could do us a favor." The woman nodded as Krissy continued. "Umm see we're playing this prank on out buddy. We're just like messing with his car. You know, nothing serious... But we're not gonna let him know it was us. And well he's gonna wanna know who pulled the prank and well if he asks you which he probably won't do... but if he does."

"You want me to say absolutely nothing. right?" The woman seemed suddenly interested. "But first, what's the prank..."

"We're kinda like putting whipped cream all over he car and like throwing some sprinkles and stuff. Like a car cake.. hahaha" Krissy laughed at her own pathetic joke.

"Car cake?" Jo and the woman aksed in unison.

"I don't know. I thought it was funny." Krissy defended herself.

"Well I'll just keep my mouth shut if your friend comes by or something. Is you friend one one those guys you two spend a lot of time with? The two good-lookin ones?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yeah... It's the shorter one that we're playing a prank on.." Krissy said. "Just like make up a fake description or something. I don't know like a bald..."

"Old creepy guy?" The woman completed the sentence.

"Yeah. like that." The three woman laughed. Eventually Jo and Krissy headed out the building as the woman waved bye.

* * *

A loud obnoxious knocking woke up Jo. She threw the covers off as she glanced over at Krissy who was still in deep sleep. Sunlight was seeping in through the blinds and lit up the dark room. It was late definitely late in the morning. an exhausted Jo slowly pulled herself out of bed and dragged herself to the door. The knocking continued. It had to be Dean, only he was this impatient. "I'm coming," She said. She whipped open the door to Dean. She was right, it was Dean. "What Dean?"

"Why are you still sleeping?" Dean asked nosily as he let himself into the room. Jo frowned at the man in front of her as she made her way back to her bed. She made herself comfortable underneath the comforter hoping that Dean would the clue and leave the room. Of course he didn't, he followed her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Usually you two are the ones waking me and Sammy up in the morning." Dean spoke. Jo heard him but didn't say anything. Instead she kicked him and he slipped off her bed. "Hey. What was that for?" Again he seated himself on the bed, but this time he kept his hand on her leg so that she couldn't push him off her bed. She just ignored him and closed her eyes and just as fast she began to drift back to sleep.

Jo could feel something wet on her forehead. She used her hand to wipe it away, but ended up hitting something. Jo opened her eyes and blinked a couple times as she stared into Dean's eyes. Did he just kiss her forehead? That's not very Dean-like. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." Dean lied and looked away immediately.

"He kissed your forehead, Jo." A new voice came into the picture. It was Krissy. Jo looked over at her friend who was still in bed. Then she looked back at Dean who wasn't saying anything. He just got up and walked to the door and waved to her as he started to leave.

"Dean" Jo yelled out. He closed the door so Jo yelled louder. "Dean! Deeaann!"

"Shut up" Krissy screamed in equal volume

"Yeah." Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Jo didn't know what to say. She didn't even know why she called him back. Minutes ago she wanted him out of the room."Umm What time is it?" Shoe couldn't come up with anything else.

"11:53" He stated after glaning at his phone.

"Guess we did really sleep in. Huh?"

"Yeah. Do you guys want us to get lunch or breakfast or brunch?" Dean asked. His wording made both him and Jo crack up.

"I could care less. I don't know.."

"Cause I think lunch makes more sense." Dean added.

"It does. Cause by the time we're actually eating. It'll be like 12:30ish, right?"

"Yeah probably." Dean agreed.

"Shut the hell up" Krissy screamed at them.

"Get up Krissy. It's late." Jo said to calm her friend down.

"No, I'm sleeping. You two guys go somewhere else and talk...About whether to get lunch or breakfast." She mocked.

"Just get up." Jo said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Jo. but no I hardly got any sleep cause of you and your stupid little..." Krissy remembered that Dean was in the room so she immediately shut up. She immediately popped up and looked at Dean, and then shared a look with Jo. Both girls got out of bed hurriedly.

"Wait, me first." Jo resembled a little kid as she ran into the bathroom.

"Uhhh..." Dean looked beyond confused at the scene occurring in front him.

"Dean.. Wait!" Krissy screamed out when Dean started to leave. Dean took in a deep breath and asked himself why women were so confusing as he slowly turned around to face Krissy. "Wait, Dean, we'll come with you."

"Why are you suddenly like all..." Dean tried to spit out.

"Krissy interrupted. "Umm we are going to the mall. yeah we decided that last night and yeah. The mall..." Krissy made up.

"The mall?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah Dean, all women love shopping. Even hunters I guess." Krissy tried to sound convincing.

"I'm just gonna leave now... Just come to our room when you're ready I guess." Dean scratched his head and left the room.

* * *

The four hunters were walking to Dean's car. Jo and Krissy were trying their best to seem totally normal even thought they were going crazy waiting impatiently to see Dean's reaction to his car.

"What the hell?" Sam said as they walked by the Impala which looked so different it was hardly recognizable.

"Yeah poor guy is in for a surprise..." Dean chuckled. Jo and Krissy looked at the ground trying to hide their laughter. "Whoa. Whoa. Wait, is that my car?" Dean was frozen in that same position for a minute before he finally approached the car and kneeled beside me. "My...my car" Sam walked closer and stood next to the car. Dean reached for the license plate. "Ass-butt?" He asked quietly. Dean wiped the writing off the car and wiped his hands on the concrete ground. Sam backed up as if the car had a deadly disease.

"Who would have done this?" Sam asked mainly speaking to his older brother.

Dean didn't reply, he just turned around slowly and stared at the two women who were covering their mouths with their hands. Jo was disguising her laughter pretty well compared to Krissy who was using both hands to cover up her giggling. "Why are you laughing... Does this look funny to you?"

Jo shook her head which was the correct response. On the other hand Krissy nodded. "Well I think it is funny. I mean whoever did this must of put tons of effort into it. I mean you should just laugh it off."

"You did this?" Dean asked.

"No I didn't say that." Krissy snapped. Jo elbowed Krissy in the stomach, and gave her friend the 'Shut the hell up' look.

"It makes sense though... You guys didn't get much sleep last night and you guys are just way too happy.." Dean started to put things together,.

"Come on Dean. Do you really think we'd go through all the effort and for what? What do we get out of this?" Jo spoke.

"The only reason we didn't get much sleep was cause well Jo wasn't feeling too good last night. I don't know I think it was food poisoning or something. But she's fine today and that's all that matters" Krissy made up. She knew that she was never gonna see tomorrow cause Jo was going to kill her the first chance she got. But at the moment, she'd rather have Jo kill her than Dean.

"Oh I'm sorry Jo." Dean apologized.

"Yeah me too." Jo said shooting her best friend a death glare.

* * *

Review Review Review! I don't know what else to blab about today.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Kripke own Supernatural, I only own my OC.

* * *

Before Dean freaked out some more about his precious car, Jo and Krissy were able to escape to the mall. They returned to their motel in the middle of the afternoon after they calmed down from their hectic morning.

Krissy parked her car in the parking lot and grabbed her purse ready to head back to their motel room.

"Hey..." Jo said reaching out to her friend with her hand motioning for her to stay for a minute. "I think we should head out tonight. I mean the case is over and there's nothing else happening around here. But I read on-line... something about some woman who shot herself in the head and then shot two other people. It's a couple states over and..." Jo whispered.

"Oh. Yeah. Ok." Krissy said without giving any thought even though she was a little surprised." I... Yeah. Whatever." She spoke unsure of what else she could say.

"So its all good? Tonight then?" Jo asked. She knew it wasn't the best idea to leave tonight especially when they had hardly any sleep from the night before.

"I.. Whatever is fine I guess. I mean I'd like some decent sleep but it's ok. I guess." Krissy spoke indecisively. She cut the conversation short before Jo responded. Krissy hurriedly grabbed her purse and walked out the car.

* * *

"Hey guys! Fun at the mall?" Sam mocked the two women who walked through the door into his room.

"Oh yeah. Loads of fun." Krissy said without any energy after planting herself next to Sam.

"Where's your brother." Jo asked as she scanned the room to see no signs of the man.

"He's washing the Impala."

"Like a car-wash." Jo asked with a smirk and became really interested.

He went to the main desk and asked the lady there about any suspicious behavior last night. She told him about a creepy old guy with balding hair wearing a Christmas sweater." Sam was definitely annoyed. On the other hand, Jo and Krissy were trying their best to not crack up in front of Dean.

"She also told him there was like a garden hose or something like that behind the motel pr something. I don't really know." Sam spoke again.

"Oh." Jo and Krissy said in unison.

"Well, I don't know who this guy is, but we need to find out soon." Krissy spoke with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up." Sam said surprising both Jo and Krissy. "Come on guys. Maybe Dean believes your pathetic likes, but I don't."

"Sam. If you think we did it, you're wrong." Krissy said calmly.

"Oh really?" Sam asked coming close to her face to see catch her lie.

"Yes." Krissy spoke with fake confidence.

"Oh stop lying. Just admit it." Sam spoke manipulatively.

"I am not lying..." Krissy said avoiding eye contact with Sam and fidgeting slightly.

"Ok Sam. Fine, we did it, ok? Now are you saying it wasn't funny or what?" Jo blurted out. She began pacing back and forth in front of the door. "It was my idea and I thought it would be funny and it was. I mean did you see Dean's face..." Jo took in a deep breathe to pause.

Just then, the door whipped open revealing the one and only Dean Winchester. The door hit Jo pretty hard when it was opening.

"Shit!" Jo winced and clutched the side of her head that was hit by the door.

"Oops"Dean said after realizing what just happened. He winced after realizing that he hit her pretty hard." Hey, you ok Jo? I'm sorry."

"Yeah your sorry isn't making me feel any better." Jo snapped.

Krissy rushed to her friend's side. However Dean reached her sooner. He pushed her hands off her forehead to view the damage. It wasn't too bad, just a ginormous bump, and some bleeding. But he could tell it hurt more than it looked, and so he felt guilty. He pulled her closer to his chest, and wiped the blood off her head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jo yelled out but Dean's muffled the sound.

"Umm..." Krissy froze in her steps, looking a little frightened. She glanced back at Sam, the brother who she was easier for her to understand. She looked at him for some kind of explanation, but Sam looked equally as confused nand just shrugged his shoulders and looked surprised.

Jo tried to push away from Dean's hug or whatever it was, but was failing to do so.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered in her ears. Jo stood still for a minute, unsure of what she should do. Then more inaudible words escaped from her mouth.

"Yeah Dean." Krissy swallowed, and then continued. "I think she wants you to let her go." Krissy talked slowly.

In response Dean immediately let go of Jo finally allowing her to take in a full deep breath before she began arguing. "What the hell Dean?" Jo yelled throwing her arms in the air. "First you nearly knock me out, then you try to strangle me..." She explained.

"Well in my defense, you kinda do deserve it after wht you did to my car..." Dean said angrily surprising everyone.

"No Dean, they didn't do it. Trust me." Sam spoke up. He was sticking up for Jo and Krissy. Sam wasn't sure why he was lying for Jo and Krissy, but he didn't want them to start some kind of fight.

"Oh." Dean scratched his head.

"Whatever, I'm outta here. I'll be in our room, packing." Jo gave herself an excuse to leave this awkward situation. She was suddenly really happy about leaving tonight. She left before someone could say anything.

"Packing? You guys leaving?" Sam asked Krissy.

"Yeah, tonight. I should probably go too." Krissy said, pointing towards the door, and she followed Jo's example running out the room.

* * *

"Hey." Krissy whispered into the room as she peered into the room. Jo ignored her so Krissy walked towards her friend. "Jo?"

"Yeah" Jo turned around revealing her head injury and she folded her arms in such as way that made her seem tougher than Krissy knew she actually was.

"I don't know. I just thought you'd wanna talk about what just happened. I mean like Dean... he just like." Krissy started.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter cause we're leaving tonight, so just shut up and start packing. We're outta here after dinner, got it." Jo ordered.

"Someone forgot to take some midol this morning." Krissy said sarcastically as she made her way to her side of the room.

"Hmm, what was that, Kirssy?" Jo asked innocently, even though she meant differently.

"Sorry..." Krissy apologized. She began folding some of her clothing.

"Just pack up your stuff. Ok?" Jo ordered.

"Stop being so bosy? I mean who put you in charge?" Krissy complained, but that was as far as she was going to go. She didn't Jo to flip out at her.

* * *

A loud obnoxious made both Jo and Krissy jump a little bit. they both automatically knew it was Dean. Jo who just finished zipping her last bag, got up and walked to the door. She took in a deep breath before opening the door. "What a pleasant surprise Dean," Jo spoke with fake enthusiasm. "At least you knocked this time... anyway, what brings Dean Winchester here?"

"Hey. Hey. Hey," Dean replied. He moved Jo's hand from the door frame which was blocking him from entering the room. Jo walked backwards letting Dean walk inside.

"I just wanted to know if you needed any help packing or something?" Dean explained. He regretted saying it after he finished talking because it sounded lame.

"Umm." Jo was trying to figure out something smart to respond with. "Yeah Dean, we really need your assistance folding bras and panties." Jo said sarcastically.

Dean smirked. "If you say so. Hey, Sam sent me here. I didn't want to come..."

"Did Sam also tell you to help us fold our underwear." Jo joked.

"Yeah, that's funny" Dean laughed.

"Yeah a real LOL moment." Jo stated.

"What?" Dean didn't know what she just said.

Jo was not at all surprised that Dean did not what LOL meant. "Laugh Out Loud. LOL! Smarty-pants." Jo explained shaking her head.

"LOL. Laugh Out Loud. Smart." Dean said after he thought about it.

Jo turned around and talked to her best friend. "Kriss... how much longer?" She asked how long it would take for her to finish. She was getting hungry.

"Don't know. bUt I think I'm almost done." Krissy replied not looking up.

Jo sighed. She looked at Krissy's side of the room, she still had stuff everywhere. She wasn't going to be finished any time soon. "Ok, like an hour.."

"You know me too well," Krissy laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go out to eat, do you want me to bring you something on the way back?" Jo asked.

"Not hungry." Krissy replied.

"You haven't eaten anything since like this morning!" Jo said sounding concerned. She sighed leaned back against the wall. Her shoulders bruised Dean's. She hadn't noticed how close they were standing. Jo hesitated as she slowly stepped a foot away from him.

"I'm on a diet." Krissy joked.

"Yeah you're the last person who'd ever go on a diet. Not that you should go on one..." Jo smiled.

"Yeah, I'd never make it past the second day even if I did try. But it's ok, cause I really do not need to diet..." Krissy replied as she laughed.

"Ok, See ya Kriss." Jo said as she left the room. Dean was still next to her as she locked the door.

"Mind if I tag along?" Dean asked.

Well, it's more of a demand, Jo thought. "I'm not gonna stop you." She replied.

* * *

OMG, that was a long chapter, I had even more too typed upo, but I'll put up the rest in a couple of days. Hopw you guys enjot it. And don't worry, about the hunters going spereate ways... I have a plan. well kinda. well anyway reviewreviewreiview!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to whoever owns it...

* * *

Krissy was rushing to fit everything in her last bag. So far she was unsuccessful. This was the downfall of having a lot of clothing. The sudden knock on the door startled her, but she quickly recovered and ran to the door. "Jo, I need your help again," Krissy yelled out so her friend could hear through the door. She quickly unlocked the door. Instead of her blonde friend it was Sam, with his hands in his pockets. "Well you're not Jo.." She laughed as she motioned for him to come inside.

"No I'm not. But have you seen Dean? " Sam asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah you don't know," Krissy replied making it sound like she was surprised that he didn't know. "He's on a dinner date with Jo" Krissy laughed.

"Oh." Sam sounded confused.

"I'm kidding." She explained.

"I know." Sam replied smiling, showing off his adorable dimples.

"They're just out having dinner or something." Krissy added. She slowly made her way to her last suitcase which she having difficulties with. It's zipper was caught on some fabric and wouldn't budge. Krissy was wrestling with the obnoxious suitcase when she realized that Sam was still in the room. She glanced up to see him giving her a strange look which was was expected. She was going to explain her behavior. " I just like umm.."

"Need a little help." Sam finished for her. Although it wasn't what she was going to say, she went along with it. Sam walked over and within a few minutes, he was able to accomplish what she unable to do in fifteen minutes.

"Thanks, Sam" She nodded at him. Sam pushed the suitcase to the other side of the bed allowing her room to sit. Krissy sat down next to him, her arms clutching the comforter.

"So you're gonna leave soon?" He asked striking a conversation.

"Yeah, as soon as Jo comes back, we're leaving." Krissy replied staring into his green eyes.

"Aww so soon," Sam joked, but after he thought about it felt like it was soon.

"Yeah well we found a case.."

"Me too, that's why I came looking for Dean. It's a couple states away. I think we'll probably leave tomorrow." Sam explained.

"What's the case?"

"Some lady shot herself in the head a couple of times and then killed two other people." Sam gave a short summary of the article he had read on the computer. He noticed that Krissy was squinting at him with her mouth open. "What's wrong?"

"That was our case, Sam. Since we found it first and we're leaving before you guys do, I think we should take it." Krissy argued. "Besides, we dibs on it."

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since like now." Krissy stated.

"Yeah don't think so." Sam began. It took him a hour or so to find this case. He didn't feel like spending another looking for a different case, and it wasn't like Dean was going to pitch in.

"Fine then. Noes goes..." Krissy placed a finger on her nose. her enthusiasm made Sam crack up. "so.." Krissy said to break the silence. Sam smiled at her, so she smiled back. "Stop smiling," She finally said when Sam hadn't stopped smiling.

"You want me stop smiling," Sam laughed. He thought the way Krissy acted sometimes was kinda cute.

Krissy rolled her eyes at him and looked away. He was this smiling. She was sure that Sam was doing this to annoy her. However she didn't mind, because even though she told him to stop smiling, she didn't actually mean it. Her mind drifted to yesterday when they were kissing. She remembered how it felt to his lips on hers, and his tongue pressed at the back of her throat.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam whispered.

She heard him, but was only partly paying attention to him, still thinking about yesterday. "Kissing you." She replied with faint sigh. It took her a couple of moments to actually realize what had just come out of her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that. "I... no, Umm. See, I didn't, umm." Random words left her mouth which made no sense. Krissy wouldn't dare look at Sam.

"Sure," Sam said sarcastically. He leaned in to kiss Krissy, staring into her deep blue yees and lifted her chin up as his lips met hers.

* * *

"You leaving for another case?" Dean asked casually.

Jo nodded. "So your car better than this morning," She said bringing up the car again. Jo didn't say anything about it on the drive over, mainly because she didn't think it was the best idea.

"Yeah took a while to clean it up," Dean said angrily as he studied to see her reaction.

"Sorry about that. Maybe someone thought your car was someone else's or something..." She said even though it sounded stupid.

"Uh huh... Yeah, you gonna finish that?" Dean pointed to her plate of half-eaten ravioli. She hadn't touched her food for the last five minutes or so. Jo shook her head and pushed the plate towards him without hesitating.

"Thanks." He immediately stuff his mouth with the food, and Jo couldn't help but laugh. After he finished chewing, he spoke again. "You know we might run into each other again"

Jo thought that he was being random, but she went along. "Maybe, but I really hope not. sorry Dean," She frowned, patting the back of his hand resting on the edge of the table. She was pretending to be apologetic.

Dean snorted,"Am I really that bad?"

"No...," Jo said sighing."Well, maybe you are, when you're falsely accusing me of stuff or stuffing your face with food, or just plainly annoying me, but other than that you're not that bad." She laughed.

"Oh just admit it. You just love me." Dean pressured, expecting Jo to laugh. She didn't.

"Uhh..." Jo tapped her pointer finger on her chin as if she was deeply thinking about what he said. "No." She stated with smile revealing her teeth. And just like that, Dean's smirk disappeared from his face.

* * *

It was only about seven in the evening, but the sky made it look more like ten, when Jo looked out the window.

"Hey Jo, you're driving." Krissy demanded. In response Jo rolled her eyes and made a face at her almost sister. She caught the keys that were chucked at her face. Jo didn't want any more head injuries. Jo watched as Krissy grabbed a couple of her bags and walked to the door. She smiled knowing that Krissy's bags were always the heaviest out of the two of them. The bags were making her slouch down as she was walking. Krissy stopped walking when she came to the doorway. Sam was blocking it with his arms folded. He unfolded his arms and reached for her bags and grabbed two of them letting her carry one. Jo also noticed Sam wink at Krissy which made her smile. They both left the room heading out to the car. She shook her head, smiling at them. Jo turned to face Dean who was lying in her bed channel surfing oblivious to the rest of the world. Annoyed, Jo whacked him with one of her own bags.

Dean jumped ten feet in the air. He was glaring at her. "What the hell was that for? I already said sorry for hitting your head."

Boy, you really are stupid, Jo wanted to say. "Yeah, but get off my the bed. I need to leave. Come on." She yelled at him as she tugged at his arm pulling him off her bed.

"Bitch." He muttered to himself, but Jo had good years and heard.

Jo elbowed Dean's side ash he walked bu her. "Screw you Dean." She spit out.

"Yeah, I know you want to." Dean joked giving her a wink.

Dean, you are a cocky bastard, Jo thought to herself. "Haha funny."She said sarcastically. She threw one of her bags at Dean to carry to her car.

"LOL"

Apparently Dean had learned a new vocab word from her. She couldn't help but laugh at him. It was weird how from she could from wanting to throw a punch at him, to laughing at him in a second's time.

* * *

The street light in the parking lot made it so that the hunters could see each other in the middle of complete darkness. Jo was leaning against one of the doors of the car facing Dean, making fun of each other. On the other side, Krissy was just trying to find a pen inside the car. Sam stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you ever need anything, anything. I'm just a phone call away." Dean told Jo.

"Dean, you're the last person I'd call in any situation" Jo laughed. She was joking, but wasn't sure if Dean knew. ''I was kidding.."

"No, I know. Just call if you.." Dean explained. He really did mean it.

"Yeah I know Dean. If I'm ever in a dire need of tampons, and Krissy's not there. I can count on you." Jo said as seriously as she could. She placed her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"LOL." Dean said sarcastically.

"Found it." Krissy said as she lifted a pen in the air. For a second, she forgot what she needed the pen for.

"Email?" Sam reminded her.

"Right. Oh wait I need paper. Let me get.." She felt so disorganized. She turned around to go into the car again, but Sam stopped her b holding out his hand. "Fine, Ok." She moved his hand into the light and then scribbled her email on his palm. "There you go." She said after finishing and letting go of his warm hand. Krissy walked over to Jo and Dean. "Jo, we'd better head out soon so..." Krissy reminded Jo.

"Yeah, bye Dean." Jo said quickly.

"Yeah, bye Dean." Krissy repeated her friend. But unlike Jo, she went toward Dean and gave him a quick hug.

"Personal Space.." Dean muttered after she let go. Jo laughed at him shaking her head as she reached for the door handle of the car. "What, no goodbye hug?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I forgot how you liked hugs." Jo snorted. She gave in and hugged him and Dean hugged her back.

"So, see ya Sammy." Krissy said as she walked to the other side of the car. "Bye." She waited for him to say the same thing before she gave him a quick hug too. Instead, Sam just nodded, so she just wrapped her arms around him. He was only wearing a thin shirt so she could feel the warmth of his body against hers. Unlike his brother, he was actually a good hugger. After letting go, she went on her tippie-toes and kissed him. It was a good kiss until Dean and Jo interrupted.

"Aww that's so cute." Jo mocked.

"Sammy, you got your self a little girlfriend." Dean cracked up.

"Oh shut up you too. You two like each other, it's pretty obvious to everyone, well except for you too." Krissy snapped. she could Sam laugh to himself behind her.

No one said anything as Krissy and Jo got into the car and drove off. Finally, they were on the road and the motel was out of sight.

"God, just turn it off, I'm sick of hearing Taylor Swift. Seriously, even Lady Gaga is better," Jo complained.

"Fine, you can pick the music after this one song." Krissy compromised. she started to stare out the window and sing along.

_"Everytime you smile, I smile. and Everytime you shine, I'll shine for you..."_

Eventually Jo gave in and sang along too.

_"Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall..."_

* * *

Sorry if you guys didn't like the ending part at the at the end, wasn't my idea. But I can't wait till the next chapter! I just need to type it up... Maybe by next week, hopefully. And REVIEW! please oh please!

Lots of Luv for now!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SPN belongs to Kripke

* * *

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" Dean answered his phone while waiting for his brother to return from the bathroom inside the rest stop.

"Dean, you guys still in Wyoming?" Bobby asked desperately.

"No, Utah. There's a possible case about an hour and half away from here."

"Thank god. Forget it Dean. You guys are closer than I am." Bobby spoke slightly relieved.

"Closer, closer to what?" Dean had no idea what Bobby was talking about."Can you guys help out a friend of mine?"

"Sure Bobby whatever you need."

"You two know Jo, Ellen's daughter right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, well other than you of course," Dean joked.

"No time for jokes. Her and her friend, Krissy. Don't think you guys know her but..."

"No, Bobby, we do" Dean corrected him.

"Anyway, they were huntin a wendigo, and things got ugly. Jo's gone. and it's a pretty stupid huntin a wendigo by yourself, so Krissy called me, but I'll all the way in" Bobby explained.

"We'll go, don't worry bobby. where are they?" Dean demanded.

"Elbridge, Nevada. Their staying in the only motel in town. Room 12, call you back when I get something more, ok?"

"Ok, Bobby, Sam's coming back so we should be leaving any minute." Dean told Bobby and hung up as he watched Sam enter the Impala.

"You ok, Dean? You look kinda..." Sam sounded worried.

"It's Jo." Dean said.

"What, she called?" Sam asked.. Sam hadn't heard his brother mention the certain blonde woman he was secretly crushing on in a while. He smiled knowing that everyone but him, knew he thing for Jo.

"No. Bobby did. Her and Krissy were hunting a wendigo and now Jo's gone. Damn it." Dean yelled accidentally slamming his fist in the middle of the steering wheel, scaring an old lady walking by with the honking.

"Calm down, Dean. Let's not scare the crap out of any more old ladies. Where are they?" Sam tried to calm his brother down.

"Elbridge, Nevada. Get out the frickin' map." Dean screamed.

"Yelling at me's not gonna do Jo any good. So stop..." Sam warned.

* * *

Dean pulled into the parking lot, and sprinted out of the car. It was around seven at night, and the sky was already dark. He immediately saw Krissy anxiously waiting for them at the entrance. As soon as she saw them, she ran up to them, meeting them half way. When she walked closer to him to hug him, Dean could see the tear stains in her makeup and her pink eyes.

"Sam, Dean. Thank god. Thanks so much." She let go of Dean, and hugged Sam. She didn't let go though and Dean assumed that maybe she was crying. Poor girl, he thought. He knew he'd be just as messed up if it was Sam. Too many times, that had been Sammy.

"I'll go get a room." He said and headed inside.

* * *

"Seriously... One room left. Stupid king size.." Dean muttered to himself as Sam let him into Jo and Krissy's motel room. "So what's the story..."

"Uhh. It's a wendigo, but Bobby already told you that. We went out yesterday and ran into a group of guys camping. I don't know, one minute we were trying to convince them to get the hell out there, the next second, someone was missing, and we heard a scream. It was just a mess. we realized that we'd left our bag somewhere else. It had all our rock salt and shit, and we only had one rifle between us. Jo went with one guys to get our stuff back, but they never came back. I was able to get the rest of them back here, but I never found Jo. But I did find her necklace." Krissy explained and held out a plain necklace with a heart pendent. "That was like last night. God it's all my fault." Krissy buried her face into her hands.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Sam tried to comfort her. Strange, Dean thought. Sam used to blame everything on himself too, a couple years ago. He still does sometimes.

"No, It is.. I was the one who forgot about the bag. If I wasn't such a dumbass, then Jo wouln't be getting eaten by some ugly old cannibal." She snapped.

"Hey, at least you you weren't stupid enough to go by yourself. A lot of good, that would have done." Dean said kindly.

"Yeah." Krissy agreed.

"It's too late to head out now. We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, I've got a plan to make things quicker..." Krissy replied sighing.

* * *

It was a quick update, I'll update as soon as I can. School's starting again soon... ;- (

But reviews make me update faster!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Dont own SPN

* * *

"A plan?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking, it would be faster if one was of wore a little tracking chip and played the role as bait. Since they usually don't kill right on the spot, it'd take them right to it's home sweet home." Krissy explained.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Sam said after thinking it over.

"What are you crazy, that's not gonna work. You think wendigos are stupid, they're the pretty much the best hunters in the world..." Dean argued.

"Dean, come on... It's a risk I'm willing to take. You know what? I'll do it, I'll wear the chip." Krissy replied.

"No, I'll do it," Dean demanded.

"You think it's a stupid idea. No, I'll do it." Sam volunteered.

"We all can't do it. My idea, so I'll do it," Krissy argued.

"There's only one way to settle this..." Dean stated.

"Dean, no" Sam warned.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Dean stated. Sam frowned and shook his head, "Fine, Sam, you gonna forfeit, cause then I win automatically." Dean threatened.

"Fine." Sam grumbled."Rock, paper, scissors." Sam beat Dean's usual scissors. He turned to Krissy. "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Sam won against Krissy's paper.

Krissy mumbled, "Dean, tell me you're not letting your brother..."

"Sam, no way in hell." Dean said showing his protective older brother side.

"Dean, I'm doing it. Now let's all get some sleep. We're leaving early in the morning." Sam replied calmly.

"Fine, but you stay here fo r the night. Our room only has one bed." Dean said as he headed out the door.

* * *

Sam could hear Krissy tossing and turning in her bed. He was exhausted, but he couldn't fall asleep. The only thing he was doing was staring at the ceiling, and he knew that she was probably doing the same. Tomorrow, they'd save Jo, and gank that wendigo. Even though, he felt a little nervous about being the bait, he'd rather it be him than Dean or Krissy. All these thoughts slowly started to make him sleepy. Having gotten used to the silence of the room, he began drifting to sleep. The faint sound of sniffling had disturbed the silence of the room, and Sam knew that Krissy was crying. However, Sam didn't know whether he should let her be, or try to comfort her. He decided to d nothing. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, making as little noise as he could, he got out of bed and made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sam?" Krissy's voice shook.

"Shh.." He calmed her. She sat up and Sam moved closer to her and puller her into a hug. It took her a while, but eventually she stopped crying. He couldn't help that all her weight was on him. He stroked her hair, and he let her go. It was now obvious to him that she had fallen asleep because she wasn't moving. Careful to not wake her, he placed her head on the comforter to her chin before going back to his own bed.

* * *

"Sammy, you don't have to do this..." Dean said hoping that Sam would change his mind, even though he wouldn't.

"Dean." Sam said as he took the small tracking chip and placed it in his pocket. Remember to wait a while before you guys come marching in..."

"Yeah yeah, ok." Dean rushed him.

Sam nodded a small knife with him and nodded to Dean and Krissy before walking into the forest. They stood there for awhile before walking back to the motel.

Sam sprinted into the forest in random directions. Finally, he was so deep in the forest that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to find his way back. Remembering that Krissy had told him while they were getting ready; he began screaming the name of the guy that was with Jo when the Wendigo took them. "Eric...Eric!" He yelled louder each time. Sam thought he saw something flash by in his peripheral view, so he quickly turned around and saw nothing. Having been a hunter for most of his life, he usually knew when he wasn't alone.

"Hey, who's there? Eric!" He yelled out. "Eric?"

Sam spun around, and backed up towards the tree next to him. He glanced behind the tree, nothing. The scream of a young man made him jump.

"Eric?" He yelled.

"Help, help me!" The voice called out. Wendigos were smart; their ability to mimic a human's voice made them even amzing hunters. He ran in the direction of the scream, and before he knew it, he was unconscious.

* * *

"This better fucking work or we're in a hell of a lot worse situation here." Dean warned Krissy who was glued to her laptop.

"Whoa, how'd Sammy get that deep into the forest?" Krissy was pretty surprised.

"Sammy? Only I call him that." Dean barked.

Krissy ignored Dean, and went on. "He's been in the same spot for the last five minutes, look." Krissy turned her laptop around so that Dean could see.

"Where'd you get this?" Dean was impressed.

"Ash..." Krissy stated as if it was obvious.

Dean laughed. "Of course... Whoa, what the hell?" He yelled at the laptop.

Krissy snatched her laptop back. Where'd he go?" Maybe the wendigo got him. It's really fast, and maybe..." Krissy paid really close attention to the map on the laptop. "Wait, there it is again..." Krissy pointed to Sam's dot on the map which kept blinking and showed up in random places. Finally after a little while, Sam's dot appeared on the map.

"Dean, it worked. He has to be there..." She gave her lap top to Dean, relieved. Hopefully, it wasn't too late for Jo and that poor other guy.

"Let's go." Dean rushed.

* * *

"You think it's too late?" Krissy asked as she walked behind Dean glancing back every couple of seconds.

"Stop being such a pessimist." Dean said annoyed.

"Is it just me or is it way too quiet?" Krissy asked.

"No, it's just you. I wish it were quiet though, but you're too chatty," Dean muttered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, not even a cricket, we're getting close," He stopped walking and so did Krissy to listen to the silence.

"It's weird... that it didn't do anything to us yet." Krissy sighed and passed Dean and began leading the way.

'Yeah..."

"I mean we're like yards away from it's shelter, but still..." Krissy suddenly froze.

"What, where is it" Dean scanned the surrounding area.

"No, I totally forgot. shit... Some teen hiking thing is going on today." Krissy stomped her foot.

"Huh?"

"We were doing some research at the library, and they had these flyers everywhere about some teen hiking thing that was today. Come on, teenagers hiking, they're the perfect prey for the stupid son of a bitch." Krissy hated herself for not remembering earlier.

"Hey the flyers were in the library right, so how many people would even know. these days, teens don't even go to the.."

"Dean, it doesn't matter, you're not making me feel better. I totally screwed this up." Krissy yelled.

Dean didn't respond, instead he stopped walking. "Look at that."

Krissy turned to look, it was like a tunnel looking thing. "Let's go," Krissy said impatiently.

"No, if it's down there, we don't have a good chance of doing anything." Dean explained. "And if it isn't here, and comes when we're inside, we won't know."

"Fine, I'll go inside, and you stay here." Krissy suggested.

"No, I'm going." Dean held out his arm blocking her from going. He didn't wait for her to say something, instead he went inside the tunnel.

"Sam... Jo... Sam... Sammy... Jo..." He yelled out even though he knew it was stupid to do so. There was a chance that the wendigo was inside.

"Dean?" A voice called out. It sounded like Sam, but Dean didn't want to be fooled by the wendigo. He followed the voice with his flare gun in his hands ready to shoot. It was Sam. He was tied up, and wasn't the only one. Jo and some other guy was there too along with the skulls and stray limbs of other people. Dean took out his knife out of the pocket of his leather jacket and cut Sam down. Next he went to Jo who was clearly unconscious.

"She's been like that since I came here." Sam said. Sam was limping and it looked hard for him to just stand even. Dean cut Jo down and caught her limp body in his arms.

"Jo..." He whispered as he shook her head gently, but she wasn't waking up. Dean watched as Sam cut down the remaining person down, who also was unconscious.

'Dean..." A loud whisper made both Sam and Dean jump. They turned around to se just Krissy.

"You scared the shit out of me... what are you doin' here anyway" Dean demanded.

"I could sense that it was close, So I came in here." Krissy explained.

The hunters stopped talking when they heard a thump from somewhere.

"It's here," Sam whispered.

"Ok, lemme go distract it, and you come around and shoot ok..." Krissy ran back to where she came from.

"Ok, whatever, you stay here and watch them, Ok? Sammy?" Dean asked before he rushed off too.

"Hello? Anybody here?" She said in a bitchy voice. "Hello? Is there anybody here? Get your ass over here, you fucking bitch!" She yelled out. The wendigo had heard her, it was standing in front of her dragging a teenage girl.

"Hi..." She waved to the wendigo. She needed to distract it just long enough for Dean to shoot it. It began walking towards her, staring right at her. "you know, that's an amazing Halloween costume. It's so lifelike.." she rambled. Krissy wasn't sure if it was Dean or not, but she saw a figure in the shadows.. Without thinking she began to dance surprising both herself and the wendigo. "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt... I don't wanna be a chicken; I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt... " She continued, hating herself even more. At least the wendigo stopped walking towards her. Then she heard a bang and looked up at the wendigo which burst into flames and burned away. She was so relieved. finally, she could see Dean who was approaching her.

"Holy shit," Krissy grumbled.

"That was terrifying..." Dean stared at her.

"I know Dean, it was coming towards me..." She sighed.

'No, not the whendigo, you!" He laughed at her.

* * *

Review Please... all I have to say...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Kripke own Spn, duh!

Thanks to the reviews people! :-)

* * *

"That's just great, still no signal." Krissy stared at her phone. They still had two unconsious people with them. Although the teenage girl, Annie, came to after a while, Jo and Eric were still unconscious.

"Eric?" Krissy turned around when she heard Sam talk. Never mind, now it was only one unconscious person.

"Hey remember me?" Krissy asked the young man as she approached him."Yeah, and don't worry, you're safe now. Do you need some water?" Eric just nodded in response, and Sam handed him a half-empty bottle of water. "Do you think you can walk. It would be about a mile or so..." Krissy pressured him.

"I.. I don't know. My legs are killing." Eric answered.

"Well, if you can't, you would have to stay back for a while. The rest of us will go and get some help. I would call, but there's no signal." Krissy explained.

"No!" He shouted. "There is no way I'm staying in this place any longer than I have to. No, I'm going."

Sam felt sorry for the poor guy. What he saw probably was scarier than any horror movie.

"We killed it.." Krissy said.

"Don't care. You know, I think I can walk, sorta. Yeah." Eric stood up with the help of Sam, and limped as he walked just like Sam.

"Ok, we need to leave before we all start to starve and turn into cannibals," Dean said as he walked up to them.

"Not funny," sam replied frowning at his brother.

"Anyway, I've got Jo, and you guys look okay, so let's go." Dean motioned. Sprinting over to Jo who was lying by a tree, Dean swooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style. Behind him was Annie, and behind her was Krissy who was being used for support by Eric and Sam as they limped. Krissy didn't complain about the weight the two men were putting on her; she just sucked it up.

They stopped walking after twenty minutes to take a quick break. Dean was the only one sat down. Jo was still in his arms.

"Dean?"

Everyoe looked up when the heard Jo's weak voice.

"Surprise,"he grinned at her.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"Why, you always dream of me?" Dean laughed.

"No.. I." Jo began to speak, but stopped when she saw Krissy run to her.

"Oh my god, Jo?" Krissy yelled out as she hugged her friend.

"You're killing me.." Jo screamed at her.

"Sorry, sorry," Krissy apologized and let her friend go. "I just thought that like I'd never see my best friend again." she sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for being so optomistic," Jo said sarcasticly.

"We should get going, at the speed we're going, we'll be back to the motel next month." Dean interupted.

"Right, let me just get up." Jo looked at Dean andKrssy help her stand up.

"Jo, you can't even stand up. How are you supposed to walk... I'm carrying you." He insisted. Without hestitating, he lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down, Dean!" Jo yelled at him.

"Oh what are you gonna do, kil me?" Dean teased her.

"Don't test me," she snapped. "Dean?" Jo tried to fight him.

"Give it up Jo." Dean smirked.

"Dean, put me down, now!" Jo screamed.

"Don't test me," Dean laughed and thew her over his shoulder.

"Krissy?" She looked for her friend to help her.

"Umm, I'm staying outta this.." Krissy laughed nervously and sharing a look with Sam.

"Let's ignore the drama queen, and get going..." Dean ordered.

"Drama queen?" Jo was furious. How dare Dean call her a drama queen?

"Geez, your brother and your sister," Annie whispered to Krissy and Sam. Krissy didn't correct her, instead she just laughed.

Dean and Jo were bickering for last five minutes nonstop, and everyone was getting annoyed.

"Jo, shut up... Please!" Krissy begged, and Dean laughed. "No, Dean, don't laugh." Krissy threatened. "Just be quiet for five minutes. That all I'm asking," She begged them.

"You guys are like an old married couple..." Sam spoke up.

"Getting a divorce," Eric chipped in.

"Wow Jo, I guess we're not well liked in this group." Dean said angrily.

* * *

Yeah, I updated fast. I know it's a short chapter... But review please! :-) School's starting, so it's not my fault if i take long to update...


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

Oh and Thanks .BeyondConfused. ! I laughed hysterically at you stupid review, ok it wasn't stupid, just had nothing to do with anything! and have fun remembering my password... cause even if you do remember it, you won't know how to spell it right, cuz you're a horrible spoeeller, like yesterday you asked me how to spell awesome!. lol. For everyone else reading this, sorry for the randomness, you should have just skipped reading this part. hahaha. And about the watermelon smelling one, i know its sooo funny. only i could come up with something as random as that... :- ) and it's funny that you haven't changed your profile, it still says i've hacked it. lol.

* * *

"Dean there's no need for me to go to the hospital. Really, I'm fine... I swear," Jo complained.

"But look at you, all bruised and ..." He took in a breath.

"Yeah and I'm a hunter. It's called dental floss and whiskey." Jo responded. "Get me the first aid kit over by Krissy's stuff." Jo said with a smile.

"Yeah, lemme call Krissy too," Dean got up.

"No, it's alright. I can do it myself," Jo replied.

"What? No!" Dean shook his head. "I'm doing it then." He went across the room and brought the first aid kit to Jo. Jo slowly removed her gray long-sleeved shirt revealing her thin clack cami underneath. Dean took her arm and poured some whiskey on her right arm over the large cut and watched as she winced in pain. Both of them froze when the door sung open.

"Hey... Jo and Dean. Big suprise there? Huh?" She laughed. "Jo, you know I could have helped you right? But I guess you'd rather have Dean do it..." Krissy grinned at them.

"What's your point?" Dean asked angrily.

"Nothing. Here's some ice cream and a burger and fries for you, Jo." She placed the bag next to her friend.

"Thanks Kriss... Rocky Road?" Jo asked.

"Yep, your fave." Krissy smiled and watched Dean go through the bag of food.

"Wait, there's only enough food for Jo in here. What about me?" Dean asked.

"Shit, I knew I forgot something. I'll be back in a while with more food, okay? For the rest of us..." Krissy replied hurrying out the door.

* * *

Krissy unlocked the door to her motel room. " Hey Jo.." she waved, but Jo only nodded at her because her mouth was full of cold ice cream.

"Yeah, I ate in the car, and I got the boys their food. Dean's taking a shower, and he wants to know how you're doing?" Krissy spoke lightning fast. "Anyway, I'm taking a shower, so see ya in a bit" She raced into the bathroom.

When Krissy returned out of the bathroom, all the lights were off. She turned on the lights to see that both Dean and Jo were fast asleep. More importantly, Dean took over her bed. She shook her head and decided that she was going to have to spend the night in Dean and Sam's room.

"Hey.." Sam nodded at her as she walked into his room. Right away, she noticed that Sam was in a towel just returning from a shower. Great, not again, she thought again.

This was her second time seeing the younger Winchester in a towel. It wasn't like a bad sight, she just didn't want something embarrassing to happen again.

"Yeah, I can wait outside if you want." Krissy murmured as she headed back outside the room. Within a minute Sam opened the room grinning at her. She just stood there staring back at him and eventually Sam pulled her into the room.

"Is Dean in your room?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer was yes.

"Sleeping like a baby..." Krissy said. Sam was wearing sweatpants, and no shirt. "So I guess I have to sleep here for tonight."

"We have to share a bed..." Sam told her. Krissy looked around the room. There was only one bed. Of course, typical Dean. I'll take the left side then," She pointed.

Krissy couldn't help herself feeling like a little girl staring at Sam's perfect six-pack. It wasn't her fault that he was like an Abercrombie god. She decided that he was in the wrong location, he belonged on a Hollister or Abercrombie bag. "You gonna put a shirt on?" she blurted out.

"Why, do I make you uncomfortable?" Sam smirked.

Krissy made a face. "No..." She looked away crossing her arms.

"Kidding," Sam grinned at her and grabbed an undershirt lying on the back of a nearby shirt. Krissy stared at her clothes. She was wearing one of Jo's t-shirts, she could tell because it was a little short, and shorts that covered a quarter of her thighs.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now, is that ok?" Krissy asked as if she needed his permission.

Sam smiled and said," I'm not gonna stop you." He went towards the lights.

Krissy over to her side of the bed and pulled the comforter over her. Sam climbed into the bed after turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Krissy," Sam said after he yawned.

"Goodnight Sammy," She replied at him and then rolled over and Sam did the same. They were careful to not touch. "Hey Sam.. Thanks again for everything," Krissy didn't remember if she had thanked him after finding Jo.

"You're welcome."

"Can I ask you something?" Krissy asked.

"Shoot."

"What's your story. I mean every hunter's got one. Why they're who they are?" Krissy asked randomly.

Sam turned to face Krissy and Krissy did the same. She could see the outline of his face in the dark.

"There was this yellow-eyed demon and." Sam started explaining, but Krissy interrupted.

"Wait, you were one of those physic kids... Really? I know a little bit about what happened. Ellen told me about them..." Krissy said as she put things together.

"Yeah, I was one of them. I was six months old, when it came for me. Anyway, my mom walked into my nursery when the demon was there so it killed her. She burst into flames on the ceiling. After that, my dad raised us as hunters," Sam explained. "After high school, I kinda ran away to college."

Krissy laughed lightly. "Most parents would love it if their kids ran away to college..."

"Yeah... One day, Dean came and told me that our dad was missing. So I went along with him..." Sam said.

Krissy could sense that there was more to this than Sam was telling her. "Because..."

"My girlfriend died, just like my mom. It wasn't like I had anything else and I wanted to find the thing that killed her and my mom and help Dean find our dad."

"I'm sorry..." Krissy really meant it.

"What's your story?" Sam asked slowly.

"Well my parents were both hunters and well I came along. So they took a break from hunting while they raised me. Anyway, there was a hunt in the town where we lived, some demon thing. My dad was hunting it, while my mom stayed back for me. But having taken a couple years break from hunting, my dad needed help and he called my mom. Anyway the demon killed her before my dad was able to send it back to hell. And my dad, like yours, raised me as a hunter." Krissy told him.

"I'm sorry... about you mom" Sam replied.

"Yeah, me too... But it's not like I really remember her. You know? I was like three years old. But I really do wish I could remember her.." Krissy went on.

Sam understood what she meant. He often wondered what his mother was like. It wasn't like Dean talked about their mom or would if he brought it up.

"Well, goodnight Sam." Krissy said and turned around.

"Goodnight." Sam sighed and he did the same.

* * *

Review as always... and I'l' try to update again by next week, I hope... Review please


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Dont own SPN

* * *

Dean awoke when something hit his face. He squinted at all the light in the room. Something hit his face again. "Jo, please.." Dean begged. He knew by now that only Jo woke up people by hitting them with pillows.

"Hey, you're awake now." Jo spoke up.

"And I need to sleep now," Dean replied. "So if you could turn off the obnoxious lights and leave me alone..."

"No." Jo said firmly.

"No? Seatheart, I just saved your life, so don't you think you little hero should get some rest?" Dean buried his face into his pillow.

"Funny... No Dean, I'm bored." She said seriously.

"So? What am I supposed to do?" Dean yelled out.

"Dean, I've been awake for a couple of hours now. I've taken a shower, watched day-time talk shows, and and now there's nothing I can..." She sighed.

"Why don't you try sleeping?" Dean laughed.

"Please..." She said sweetly.

"Fine, I hate you though." Dean said as he got to his feet. he threw his pillow at the bed and walked into the bathroom. It wasn't like he'd be able to go back to sleep anyway. He stuck his head out of the doorway. "Wait, my toothbrush is in my room." Dean said to Jo.

"Don't worry, Here's one. It's not a used one..." Jo threw Dean a toothbrush she got from her bag.

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Jo was munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Dean sat next to her leaning against the pillows behind his head. He helped himself to a cookie from the box next to Jo. "So..." Dean said between his chews.

"Let's play Spit." Jo said reaching into her bag underneath the bed.

"Woah there Jo." Dean raised his eyebrow.

"The card game, stupid." Jo frowned at him.

"Don't call me stupid." Dean argued.

"Here." Jo handed him half of the card deck and both of them set up for the game.

Dean caught Jo's hand before she turned over the card in her pile. "What's the prize?" Dean asked greedily. When Jo rolled her eyes at him, he complained. "Oh come on, Jo..."

"Fine, what do you want then?" Jo asked annoed.

Dean smirked."Well what do you wanna do if you win?"

"If I win, I get to drive your car for the rest of today." Jo knew that would piss Dean off.

"No..."

"Oh, yes, Dean..." Jo smiled.

"Ok, but if I win, you and I go out for drinks in the evening, alright?" Dean starred into Jo's smiling eyes. "See how nice I am? Unlike you." Dean smiled at her.

"Spit," Jo said and flipped over her card, and Dean followed.

* * *

The bright sunlight lit up the room waking Sam up. He blinked a couple of times and yawned. Turning his head to side, he was certainly surprised to see Krissy. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was clutching his arm. Her head was on his shoulder, and her arm was rested on his chest. Sam was positive that when they had fallen asleep, they were on opposite sides of the bed and they weren't even touching. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, he just didn't want Krissy to be just as confused when she awoke. Slowly, not wanting to awake her, Sam tried to move his arm. He immediately stopped when Krissy stirred. She blinked and opened her eyes wide when she saw his face. He couldn't tell if she was scared or just surprised.

"Good morning?" He said to her more as a question.

Krissy removed his arm from around her waist and nervously smiled at him as she got out of the bed. "Ummm, good morning to you too Sam," She responded shyly.

She pulled her shirt down which was showing her belly button, and walked backwards to the door. "Uhh, I think I should kinda go now." She said avoiding eye contact with Sam because she knew that her cheecks were probably pink. She looked up when Sam laughed, wondering if he could tell she was blushing. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," Sam smiled at her.

"Right," She decided that he was probably laughing at her.

"No, it's not you," Sam knew that she was thinking that.

"Then what?"

"Just... what happened. You know how we were sleeping." Sam didn't know why he was laughing at that. Krissy shook her head at him and laughed lightly before heading out the door.

* * *

Yeah, it was a short little chapter, but it's all I had time to type up...Blame School...

Anyway, review please as always! and heres a smily face for you guys reading my story. :- )


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Dont own SPN

Sorry for not updating in a while, kinda been a lil busy. & omg, Dean/Jo fans, you'll like this chapter (i hope , lol )

* * *

Krissy opened the door to the motel room and was slightly surprised to see Dean and Jo intently playing a card game.

"Seriously? A card game? Do you guys really have nothing else to do?" She laughed at them. Krissy waited for either Dean or Jo to say something smart, but when they didn't even look up from their card game, Krissy walked into the bathroom.

Krissy was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard yelling outside. Curiously, she stuck her head out the door to see what was going on.

"Ohhh, I beat you Winchester." Jo yelled in Dean's face taunting him.

Dean looked mad and frustrated. "Damn it! No we're playing again. That wasn't fair. You cheated." Dean pointed angrily at Jo.

"What Dean? So upset over me winning? Aww... What a sore loser..." Jo pouted her lips mocking him.

"Oh shut up Jo. Fine. Whatever. You won, ok? Happy?" Dean threw his arms in the air and threw all the cards on the floor. "I'm outta here." Dean said angrily.

"But Dean..." Jo said in a voice that made her seem sad to see Dean go.

Dean turned around slowly curious to hear what Jo was going to say. "Yeah?"

"Your keys, mister." Jo laughed holding her hand out.

"I hate you." Dean muttered as he reached in his pocket and threw his keys at her.

"Thanks Dean." Jo was having too much fun.

"Bye." Dean said as he headed towards the door.

"Dean stay!" Jo demanded.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Cause... you don't want me to wreck your car?" Jo asked. "Come on Dean, I only get one day to drive your car... right? Jo walked up to Dean. "Let's go." Jo told him.

"You want me to come wi" Dean began asking, but he was cut off by Jo.

"Of course! Who else would I wanna..." Jo pushed Dean out of the door.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do now?" Jo asked. They had already had lunch, and had been driving aimlessly on the highway for a couple of hours listening to the same cassette over and over again.

"I don't know?" Dean muttered. What he really wanted to do was take a nap, but he didn't want Jo to wake him up in one of those obnoxious ways that she always does.

"You don't know? Hmm, then you wouldn't mind going shopping?" Jo said seriously.

"What? No!" Dean sat straight and stared at Jo.

"Relax Dean. I was just joking." Jo laughed at him.

"Yeah I know." Dean lied.

"Bowling. We should go bowling?" Jo smiled at Dean.

"Bowling?" Dean looked at Jo as if she was crazy.

"Yeah, come on... It'll be fun." Jo pressured.

"Hell no." Dean argued.

"What Dean? Afraid of losing against me?" Jo frowned at Dean.

"Fine, whatever... And just so you know, I'm actually a pretty good bowler." Dean pointed out.

"Oh really? When's the last time you've played." Jo asked.

"I don't know. But I took Sam bowling a couple times when he was a kid." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, ok Dean. You have no chance of beating me then... I'm like the best." Jo laughed at Dean who just rolled his eyes.

"Shit, it's been two funkin' games. And you've beat me both times." Dean complained when he watched Jo get yet another strike.

"Yeah Dean. The correct term is destroyed, and by the way I'm going easy on you." Jo said as she handed him a bowling ball.

"But this time... I'll win." Dean said confidently.

"Oh Dean, give up will you? I'm beating you by twenty-five points," Jo told him.

"So I've just had a bad start, doesn't mean I can't win..." Dean bowled a spare.

"Dean, the last time someone beat me was in high school..." Jo took the bowling ball that Dean handed her. "Thanks." Jo bowled another strike."See Dean, I wasn't lying when I told you I always win, cause I ...always... win." She smirked and crossed her arms and watched Dean bowl another spare. "Good try..." Jo teased Dean.

"Don't be so cocky Jo. It's not attractive on you." Dean replied. Jo glared at him as she went up and bowled her third strike in a row, a turkey. Both of them stared at the screen as it began flashing, and they weren't the only ones who saw it. The people around them became aware of the fact that Jo had gotten a turkey, and everyone began applauding for her. Jo bowed a couple of times and couldn't stop laughing. Dean muttered in her ear saying that he needed to take a quick leak.

* * *

Dean returned from the bathroom, and could see that Jo was talking to one of the college guys playing in the lane next to them. She looked really happy, smiling as if she was the happiest in the world, and her eyes glistening. He watched from a safe distance, from where he could overhear their conversation.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just an amazing bowler..." Jo bragged to the guy.

The guy smiled at her. "What about you and your friend your game, and then you play against me." He grinned at Jo.

"What? Do you wanna get destroyed by me too?"

"No, of course not. If I win, I'll buy you a couple of drinks. But if you win..." He waited for Jo to finish the rest of the sentence.

Jo hesitated. "Umm, actually, I kinda promised my friend that we'd get drinks.. So I'm gonna have to decline..." Jo explained.

'Oh, is this friend... more than just a friend?" The guy asked curiously.

"I don't know... I mean no. I'm not really his type." Jo replied with a fake smile.

"Oh don't be so sure about that..." The guy laughed.

"What? Oh no! He kinda thinks of me more of like a... like a schoolgirl." Jo frowned. She didn't know why she was telling this random guy about her problems.

"What, did he tell you that himself?" The guys sounded curious. Jo shook her head instead of speaking.. "Well then, whoever did tell you was lying.. cause its obvious, well to me anyway, the way he looks at you. I'm no expert, but I could tell you that he does have a thing for you." He said looking behind Jo and spotting Dean. He nodded to Jo, and put his hands in his pockets and turned and went back to his group of friends.

"Is it my turn?" Dean asked, pretending that he hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"Umm, yeah. Kinda why your name is like flashing on the screen." Jo laughed nervously. She wasn't sure how much of her conversation with the guy that Dean had heard, but she was glad that Dean was pretending that he hadn't anything.

"Oh, is that why it was flashing? I just thought it was cause I was special." Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Jo said sarcastically.

* * *

Jo was chugging down her beer. She knew she was wasted, but at the moment she didn't really care. Dean was watching her intently as he put his beer down.

"Dean..." Her voice was slurred. "Why aren't you drinking?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Cause someone needs to drive your drunk ass back to the motel... come on, I think you've had enough or one night. Let's go." Dean urged. "Krissy and Sam are probably wondering about us."

"Oh, Krissy... She's always like that. She worries too much sometimes... Like I'll be out for a couple of hours, and she'll be freaking out... But you gotta love her, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's get going Jo."

"Noooo..." Jo complained as she took another sip of her beer.

"Ok Jo, here's the deal. I do not want you puking all over the backseat of my car, so no more, okay?" Dean asked as he took her hand and began walking towards the exit.

"No, Dean. Wait." Jo froze.

"What?"

"Listen..." Jo told him.

"I... don't know what..." Dean didn't understand what she was referring to.

"It's my song," Jo laughed out. Jo pulled Dean to the part of the bar with the fewest people and began to sing along.

"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

* * *

"Ok Jo, we're here, ok?" Dean opened the door the car and helped her step out of the car.

"Here where?" Jo asked confused.

"At the motel..." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok, thanks for dropping me off." Jo waved to Dean as she started walking backwards.

"Jo watch out." Dean screamed out as he pulled her back just in time so the car passing by didn't hit her.

Jo pushed Dean's hands off her waist and faced him. "Dean... I know that you don't like me, like that. Sooo, take your hands off my waist." Jo told him as she clutched his arms.

"What are you about Jo?" Dean questioned.

"Oh nothing..." Jo giggled like a little girl.

"Jo, I think that... Ummm..." Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

"Shh" Jo put her finger on his mouth. Dean just stared at her, trying to understand what Jo was trying to do. It became clear when she got on her tippie-toes and kissed him on the lips.

Dean didn't know what to do. He pushed Jo away because he didn't want to be taking advantage of a drunk Jo. He knew that if she remembered tomarow, that she would regret it. "Jo, I don't think that..."

"Oh, ok. Bye Dean." Jo faked a smile and began walking.

Dean knew how messed up Jo was at the minute, so he caught up to her. "Jo, I'm not going anywhere, remember?" Dean chuckled.

"Oh right, stupid me." Jo hit herself on the head. "Oww, that hurt." Jo giggled. Dean hesitantly took her hand and helped guide her to their room. He left her in the room while he went to his own room to fetch Krissy.

* * *

Finally, I updated... I wonder if you guys stopped reading it, lol. So happy for the new episodes of Spn. First one, didn't like it that much, but the second one made up for it. hahaha

Review please... Maybe i f I got more, I'd be inspired to update more often. idk, I know, I'm being like a lil pathetic.

But loves for now, people : - )


End file.
